


If I'm never your hero I can never let you down

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood, Bruises, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind fuckery, Patrick is 24, Pete is 36, Smut, Soulmate AU, superhero au, villain and hero are soulmates, when Pete's his Villain side he calls Patrick some pretty shitty stuff so heads up for that too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: In Patrick's world, soulmates can feel each other physical and emotional pain. Unfortunately for him his soulmate happens to be his enemy, a villain that goes by the name of Sandman. The universe sure loved to play cruel jokes didn't it? Making the hero be soulmates with the villain.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing since some beta readers said maybe I should bring it up, this is 2008 Patrick and 2015 Pete so if that age difference makes anyone uncomfortable you don't have to read.

This wasn’t happening, that was all Patrick Stump could think, there was no possible _way_ that this-that his soulmate-it _could not_ have been that bastard. Kneeling against the toilet after throwing up for almost an hour after another fight with Sandman, the villain had gotten more violent within the coming days but that would only result in him having wounds of his own; hiccuping and feeling sick again Patrick leaned back over the toilet bowl trying to regulate his breathing, every bruise and cut Patrick had would be back on his enemy but the man wouldn't even know would he? No, he’d summarize it that somehow Patrick had managed to get hits on him, why would it occur to the villain that the hero and him were connected? Why would it occur to him that the hero was his soulmate? 

With a sick feeling of smugness, Patrick knew that he’d also feel the emotional distress he was in now, the pain of throwing up, and the horrible devastation that he was feeling at that moment; in a world where your soulmate felt your physical and emotional pain what more of a cruel joke was there than to have the hero of the city be soulmates with the villain? Another wave of nausea hit Patrick and once again he was throwing up, he was going to have to call Andy if this kept up. Finally, he was able to get up and hobble to the kitchen where he got a glass of water and some ibuprofen, after a quick call to find that Andy was busy helping Joe with a broken leg Patrick decided he’d just microwave leftover Chinese food and go to sleep. Even in bed though as Patrick stared up at the ceiling fan the heartache didn’t go away, he hoped Sandmen felt it and felt sick, he hoped he was suffering for it.

None of that was true though. 

When he woke up the next morning he felt even worse, when he checked his phone for the news and to see a few texts from Andy giving him some quick home remedies. In the bath Patrick only saw different news outlets going over the fight the previous day, how Porcelain once again defeated Sandman in a fight somewhere in the abandoned part of downtown; right, _defeated,_ as if Sandman hadn’t almost broken Patrick’s nose and hadn’t repeatedly beaten him bloody mouthed and bruised chest. Speaking of, it looked like his powers were once again being useful, already the purple and yellow ugly mess that went up to his torso to his chest were fading; hopefully, the hand-prints around his throat would go away soon too, he didn’t want to explain to his professors why he had bruises around his throat like he’d been strangled. 

* * *

Pete didn’t like all the emotions he’d felt that night; hatred, devastation, heartache, and pain, not to mention all those bruises and cuts he’d had along him. It was his soulmate obviously, but fuck what had they gotten themselves into that would cause all that? He’d abandoned Porcelain in an abandoned warehouse to try and find his soulmate, traveling all around the city in shadows hoping to find maybe someone in an alley that had been beaten up; it was a naive thought of course hoping his soulmate was also in the same city as him but it was something Pete still hoped for. Finally, when the moon was starting to go down Pete gave up searching and went back home, hoping his soulmate would be safe. He waved to Benson at the door as he arrived, per usual the security guard just nodded and asked no questions, after all Pete made sure before any of his staff were hired that they knew what he was and what he could do. A bath seemed like a good idea, however, while waiting for the temperature to be good he was overcome with a horrible urge of nausea, it took him at least an hour before he could get into the bath. 

Porcelain did a number on him that night, Pete wincing as he watched the water beginning to turn red from a nasty cut along his side and sighed since he’d have to change the water now; that little shit was surprisingly strong, Pete already had dealt with heroes before him but Porcelain seemed a lot harder to knockdown. Every time the hero had managed to stop his plans somehow; figuring out how to destroy the machine causing a state-wide windstorm, finding out he’d attempted to poison the water supply with hallucinogens and trying to spread it state-wide, even getting the balls to call up The Killjoys which had been a nightmare for him to run away. Porcelain actually relied on his brains it seemed, Pete still had no idea what his powers were besides some super strength and lights that blinded Pete but for all he knew that was some kind of gear the hero had. 

Sighing Pete sank back into the tub, the feeling of heartache persisted and all he could do was hope his soulmate was okay, that maybe they’d meet soon and Pete could take away whatever that heartache was. Sleep didn’t happen when he went to bed per usual, ironic since his powers were reminiscent of the fairy-tale creature of sleep, when the sun came up Pete was still awake staring at his phone looking through new articles talking about how the brave Porcelain defeated the menacing and awful Sandman; seriously, who the fuck came up with these article names? Heading downstairs breakfast was made already and the maid, Anita, seemed extremely anxious. 

“ah-Mr. Wentz?” she asked nervously, tugging at her sleeves when Pete sat down to eat “I was ahm-well would it be too much to ask if I could….take a few days off?” 

“That’s fine” Pete took a bite of waffles before pausing “will that be all?” 

“Ah! Well um, it’s just my soulmate-I met her yesterday and she was wondering if…” Anita was less confident now and Pete felt a twinge of guilt, he had that effect on people “she was wondering if maybe I could find a new profession? I wouldn’t tell anyone about you, sir! I’d never-”

“That’s fine, that’s fine, I’m not offended if you want to leave” Pete gave what he hoped was a kind smile “have a nice time with your soulmate Anita” 

“Th-thank you sir” she nodded before hurrying out of the kitchen. 

He sighed and went back to breakfast, speaking of soulmates, his was currently feeling a sense of dread, why couldn't this soulmate thing have a tracking device for fuck’s sake? Whatever, that thought was constant ever since Pete had first realized he had a soulmate 9 years ago and he had to head out for his job anyway, being in charge of a company was somewhat important next to trying to destroy.

* * *

The bruises were only slightly faded by the time Patrick’s class started back up 4 days later, it was hot as hell out but he’d still thrown a hoodie on and made sure the hood was bunched up enough that at least all he got were comments of “damn who’d you fuck” and the such. Adding more to the list of misfortune for him today since he’d decided to take an art course apparently the school itself had decided it would be a great idea to take the class out to different business buildings to see their interior designs, that wasn’t even his major for fuck’s sake. Still there he was, walking with his class towards the Clandestine Co. building dreading it because of how much a few of his classmates were whispering about seeing Pete Wentz (the owner he assumed, Patrick wasn’t counting their luck upon seeing him). 

Inside was modern and sleek, monochrome colors and a few plants near the glass windows, Patrick ended up hanging near the entrance while the rest of his class were guided along by someone showing off the main points of the architecture and interior design they wanted to show. It was probably suspicious he was sure, some 24-year-old college student leaning back against a wall looking around the main lobby, maybe someone would come over and tell him to leave or demand to know why he was there-

“-your building's safety? What are the possibilities of Sandman attacking it?” Patrick jumped and scrambled away from the doors as a news crew piled in, whoever they were interviewing Patrick couldn’t see “how can you be so sure that Sandman won’t attack this side of the city if he were to wouldn’t it help him greatly?” 

His mouth moved faster than his brain “Sandman wouldn’t have any reason to take over the east side of the city, all he’d end up with are unfinished apartment complexes and poor plumbing” 

The news crew all turned their eyes to Patrick then, his face flushed as a few were shoved aside by a lady in a suit dress shoving a mic in his face. 

“Why do you mean by that exactly? Wouldn't the lack of homing give Sandman a better chance to sneak around?” 

“ah-I uh-um” Patrick felt the beginnings of his anxiety, especially when a camera appeared and the lady literally shoved the mic into his face. 

“ _Get away from him”_ The group jumped at how vicious that voice was, the man that was probably being interviewed shoved through everyone and grabbed Patrick’s arm “what is the matter with you? Harassing someone in my building, get out now” 

The lady shrank away but before she could say anything Patrick found himself being pulled towards an elevator, everything came back into focus when the man that dragged him away turned towards him with a softened look and said something. 

“Huh?” 

“I said are you alright” he smiled and Patrick felt his cheeks turn red, this guy was very...pretty, pretty was a pg thought “I’m so sorry for that, after the recent attacks near the north part of the city any business' around this area has been harassed by news reporters left and right, I can’t even get coffee anymore without someone asking if I’m waiting for my building to be destroyed” 

“That’s fucked” wait that was inappropriate in a professional building “um, yes I’m okay. They just scared me is all” 

The man hummed and tilted his head a little “I take it you’re supposed to be with that class form the college visiting today?”

“Ah! Yea-yes I’m sorry uh, I sort of...got lost?” Patrick knew it was a blatant lie, so did the man because he laughed. 

“Right, lost, well I’m sure I could find someone to take you back to...them…” he trailed off, his eyes had moved down below Patrick’s face and the boy panicked knowing for certain he saw the bruises “what on earth happened to your neck?” 

He reached out but Patrick quickly stepped away to press against the wall “nothing! I mean-a fight, a really bad fight with my roommate. I’m okay” 

The man dropped his hands and cleared his throat, there was a tint of pink to his cheeks now “my apologies, that was inappropriate of me to touch you. Your roommate did that? I hope someone's done something then, your soulmate must be worried” 

_He’s the one that did this to me, I bet he’d kill himself if he knew it would kill me too_ Patrick shuddered at that thought “I doubt it...um, I’m Patrick” 

The man smiled and held his hand out “Pete Wentz” 

Patrick froze mid handshake, _oh,_ so this was why his classmates had been drooling practically; dyed blond hair where the roots were starting to show, copper eyes that looked jeweled, and he had a little bit of stubble-oh great, Patrick was thinking the owner of a company was hot, _PG thoughts Stump!_ The elevator dinged and as the doors opened Patrick spotted one of his classmates down the hall, he started to leave but Pete grabbed his arm again stopping him with a look of concern. 

“Um...your roommate, they’re not your soulmate are they?” 

Patrick blinked but quickly realized what he was asking “no, no no, I actually um...I haven’t met my soulmate yet” 

“Ah, my apologies again for asking something so intimate” Pete laughed awkwardly and moved out of the elevator letting go of Patrick’s arm “I think I saw some students down the hall? That’s your class probably” 

“It’s fine, I appreciate your concern” Patrick smiled at him shyly, if his blush would go away that'd be great “I’m probably going to get yelled at for wandering off” 

“You could say you were with me” Pete blushed a little again at that and coughed “uh if you’re comfortable with it. Or um, your class is here to see the designs and architecture yes? I could show you some of the more private rooms” 

Again Patrick’s mind went to non-PG thoughts, he nodded to keep his mouth shut and stared at his shoes; Pete offered his hand and shyly Patrick took it, the floor they were on had more impressive windows and rooms but as much as he knew he should have been paying attention he wanted to know _why_ it felt right that Pete was holding his hand...or actually just being with Pete really. The tour was faster than Patrick would have liked to admit, when he saw his class heading towards the elevator he told Pete he had to go only for the man to give him a slip of paper and gently shoved him down the hall with a playful smile; his professor hadn’t even noticed he’d disappeared (not unusual since he was too quiet most of the time anyway) and neither did his class, as the doors closed Pete waved by and awkwardly Patrick did as well. 

Once back on the bus Patrick checked the piece of paper, sure enough, it was a number-when had Pete had time to do that?-and ignoring one of the kids behind him asking what he was looking at he pulled his phone out and quickly texted it hoping Pete hadn’t just messed with him. 

_Is this Pete? It’s Patrick. From the college thing-_ Patrick

_I wondered if you’d look at the paper : ) I’m really sorry if this is inappropriate for you Patrick and if this is so forward but I’d like to see you again? Whenever you’re free-_ Pete

_Yeah sure, whenever works for you. I could tonight? Unless that’s too soon, that’s too soon right?_ \- Patrick

_No that works, maybe we can meet up somewhere? It’s too soon I’m sure to visit each other’s homes. There’s this restaurant downtown that might be nice? It’s sort of a dive_ \- Pete

_That works, send me the address?_ \- Patrick

*

The place was called _Vinyl Vineyard_ , it was music themed and served wine, ironic since the place had dive food (but amazing dive food) and seeing Pete sitting there not in a suit made Patrick’s heart run like a rabbit's; chest hugging shirt made Patrick’s mouth drool a little before he swallowed and finally walked over to the booth. 

Pete’s smile was bright and relieved “hey, I was afraid you weren’t actually going to show up” 

“I’m not one to make promises then drop them” Patrick smiled then glanced at the menu “this stuff looks greasy as hell” 

“But it’s good comfort food” Pete tapped a Philly cheesesteak photo “you should get this” 

“Hm, is that because you’re getting it?” huh, it was easier bantering with Pete than he thought it would be, “I think I’ll get a burger instead, might as well really get comfort food” 

“You insult me” Pete mocked pain over his heart making Patrick laugh.

Patrick wasn’t sure if this was a date or not, part of him liked to think it was because what were the chances of him dating someone hot but the other part didn’t want to assume. Pete was sweet though, a little shy and awkward and afraid to take over the conversation but Patrick loved it when he’d start talking about his childhood or some funny story he’d experienced with a friend. Patrick wasn’t so eloquent, he didn’t really have a lot of friends growing up so he didn’t have as many stories and really all he could talk about was his college and what his major was. 

“Drawing?” Pete tilted his head thoughtfully 

“Uh, yeah, my teacher just decided to take us around town anyway to...well I don’t really know, honestly I would’ve rathered staying in the classroom” Patrick smiled weakly and stared down at the table hoping their food would show soon “pathetic I know, what kind of twenty-four-year-old is still doing an art major? I think I’m kind of okay at least…” 

“I’d love to see your work” Pete’s smile was genuine, it made Patrick’s heart flutter again “also age doesn’t matter, I’m thirty-six and running a company, I started when I was only twenty-two and that was just because daddy dearest gave me the position” 

“That doesn’t sound that bad...and um, most of my drawings are rough sketches or of models” 

“Oh?” Pete gave him a _smirk_ and it made Patrick’s cheeks heat up “I’m fucking with you, I’d love to see even just a stick figure by you” 

“Hardy har” Patrick smirked back.

When their food arrived Patrick shared some fries while Pete explained what Clandestine was about, the younger man tried paying attention he really did but he was getting lost pretty fast, and judging by the way Pete was slowly smiling while speaking he knew Patrick wasn’t paying attention anymore. After their food was done they just talked then, Patrick showing Pete his online portfolio and blushing at all the praise Pete gave him, at least until he seemed to find one particular drawing that drained all his joy out into a blank face. 

“Pete?” 

He blinked and looked up at Patrick before looking apologetic “ah, sorry, this um...is this Sandman?” he handed Patrick back his phone

The drawing was of shadows with snarling faces swirling around, looking like some kind of a ghastly tornado of demons surrounded a figure silhouetted within the vortex, eyes fuzzied out to appear glowing peered from within and a hand was pointing out as if seeing the viewer. 

“Oh yeah, it’s uh...it’s actually a dream I had? That sounds so weird I know but I had this crazy dream about Sandman” Pete didn’t need to know that this was one of the more terrifying times in Patrick’s life when he was certain the villain was about to end him “do you think it looks bad?” 

“No, it looks beautiful actually” Pete had a strange smile on his face “do you have any others of Sandman?” 

_Yes, a whole folder_ Patrick shook his head “no, sorry, I’ve never been one to look at villains” 

“But you said he wouldn’t have any interest in the east side of the city” Pete’s tone had taken on a curious but almost mocking tone, head tilting to the side and eyes turning a little colder “how come? Are you secretly a villain?” 

Patrick laughed too loud and quickly coughed “um, no but it just seems like Sandman tries to find weak points in the city itself. The whole east side is mostly unfinished buildings and college dorms really with a few shops here and there, the plumbing is shitty like I said so if Sandman tried something like putting hallucinogenics in the water again it’d be pointless really” 

Pete’s smile was cold now as he nodded “hm, that’s food for thought...are you afraid of Sandman Patrick?” 

“No” he wasn’t, whether he was Patrick or Porcelain he’d never be afraid of the villain “you’re scaring me” 

The other man blinked and just like that he was back to being warm, his smile genuinely apologetic “I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to. I’m just, I am worried despite telling the news I’m not about my building being destroyed and I don't want any of the east-side people getting hurt” 

“Porcelain will take care of it” he didn’t miss the brief flicker in Pete’s eyes “this is a change in topic but...was this a date?” 

Pete blushed and Patrick loved how pink it was “um, would...I would like it to be but would you be alright with that? I know, we’re not soulmates I know but I was hoping maybe this would be a good first date” 

He sat on that thought before nodding “yeah I, yes I’d like it if this is the first date” 

Pete smiled, he seemed to like that idea too.


	2. Chapter 2

Porcelain took a few steadying breaths as he climbed up the side of the building, he was lucky FrankenPencil wasn’t too banged up that his powers still worked. 

_“You know Andy’s going to be pissed that we have all this junk lying around his basement?” FrankenPencil aggressively finished another sketch and both watched the color and lines slowly rise from the page before solidifying and falling to the book “here,_ this _should be what you want. We’ve spent way too long trying to make this Porcelain, hurry up and get out there before that psycho hurts people”_

_“Yeah these work, thank you so much” Porcelain had put the gloves on as he ran out from the underground HQ, already he heard sirens heading downtown towards the north-side of town again._

Now he was scaling a skyscraper where the villain was holding several jewelers hostage, thankfully FrankenPencil’s gecko gloves were working like a charm and the hero quickly made his way to the 8th floor; he would’ve gone straight up if it wasn’t for the glass under his gloves shattered and he was pulled into the room only to be thrown crashing to the ground. He shouted in pain as the glass had shredded his costume now causing his arms and torso to bleed but not enough to keep him down, good thing too since the one who’d grabbed him jumped and stabbed a blade right into the spot Porcelain had just jumped from. The thing that had attacked him was a warped metal creature, the blade was its arm and Porcelain realized who he was dealing with tonight. The thing ripped its arm out of the ground and lunged, quickly Patrick clapped his hands and held his palms outward causing the sound waves to throw the creature back but it caught itself by slamming its arm into the floor scrapping up the marble but stopping itself from falling out the window. 

Porcelain huffed and stomped on the ground making a kicking motion towards the metal creature and managed to make it lose balance but he forgot to look behind him, his arm was slashed and he cried in pain dropping to the ground which saved him as the metal creature took another stab barely missing his neck. He rolled around and quickly slammed his foot into the other one’s leg knocking it off balance and causing the inside to rattle enough that it fell apart. Porcelain smacked his hand into the ground and directed the sound waves towards the one by the window running at him throwing it up into the ceiling, when it crashed back into the ground he lunged at it and smacked it in the head quickly scooting away as it too rattled to pieces. The wound on his arm was still bleeding but less heavily now, cursing Porcelain stood and ran towards the hall hoping to find the stairs, his healing factor would help but not fast enough-

“Watch your head pretty boy!” the hero dropped to the ground just as a metal creature lunged at him from the ceiling only for it to be thrown back into the room he’d just come from “hell yea, right on the mark” 

Porcelain looked back to see that it was a harpoon that had pierced the creature and due to the impact it had scattered around, there were a few heroes he knew that would have such an overkill weapon so he wasn’t that surprised when he looked over to see King Cobra walking towards him grinning. 

“Cobra, what are you doing here?” he flinched as the man had him sit back and took his arm to study it “it’s fine, healing factor remember” 

“Uh-huh, shut up baby” King Cobra opened a little pouch on his hip and pulled out gauze “healing factor or not that’s not going to do you any good with Oxenfree around” 

“Oh great, they’re _together?”_ Mr. Sinister and Oxenfree were a nightmare combination, his earlier irritation at seeing the anti-hero was replaced with relief “what are you doing here then?” 

“Was around the neighborhood, a cop car pulled over and I expected the usual but instead the guy begged me to help. You didn’t give anyone the memo you were out and about?” King Cobra finished wrapping and nodded “anyway, I figured some of the jewelry here would be great pay” 

Porcelain wanted to argue but that wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with him “you can take a few things but just help me please” 

King Cobra comically threw his eyebrows up “wha-a-a-a-at? A hero asking _me_ to help?”

“Oh cut the shit! This isn't’ the first pair up we’ve done” Porcelain stood and started towards the stairs “you do your thing and I’ll do mine, please don’t do anything lethal. I’ll even-god I can’t believe I’m saying this-I’ll even let you take some of the actual diamonds from the safe”

“Damn you’re not gonna argue with me? You’re great tonight Porcelain, what’s the occasion?” King Cobra was by his side then fiddling with his gloves and changing the yellow liquid to bright bubblegum pink “non-lethal, this stuff will just knock them out. Don’t get hit though, you’ll be out for sixteen hours”

Porcelain just grunted in response, once they reached the stairs he cautiously began making his way up, if Oxenfree was around that meant portals could open at any second-

“Well hello boys” both jumped and whirled around to see at the foot of the stairs was a hole in the universe where a man with blue hair and red glasses smirked up at them “I wondered why it got so quiet, Sinister will _not_ be happy you broke his toys. Say, wanna play a game of tag?” 

“Tag this” King Cobra held his hand up and shot the pink liquid toward him, Porcelain shouted and pulled him up the stairs best he could only resulting in the two of them falling “what the fuck Porcelain?” 

“Look out!” the smaller hero scrambled up the stairs dodging in time as another portal opened right above him splattering the ground with the pink liquid “ _portals_ you idiot, don’t just shoot willy nilly unless we can hit him for sure” 

King Cobra grimaced but nodded “right, right, good point. You got mine I got yours?” 

Porcelain nodded and the two started up the steps again, this time instead of using trajectory weapons King Cobra had taken a bat off his back and whenever a portal opened he’d swing; unfortunately for the two of them sometimes those portals would open under Porcelain and the younger hero would shriek in pain but managed to still walk. Of course they knew something was waiting for them when they reached the top of the steps, Porcelain ducked allowing King Cobra to switch the chemicals to acid as several metal creatures lunged at them. Porcelain clapped his hands and redirected the waves towards the group throwing them back as they clattered to the ground hissing and melting. Both hurried through the hall continuing this routine, Porcelain throwing them back with sound waves giving King Cobra time to reload the acid and fire. 

When they reached the main room portals opened beneath their feet and locked around them holding them to the ground, blades were held against their throats both from the front and back and they both glared as Oxenfree clapped while approaching them. 

“ _Really_ boys, really? You dropped your guard! Admittedly I didn’t think the two of you could work well together, that was a nice surprise though. You’ll make people jealous, Porcelain” Oxenfree bent down to grin in the hero’s face “it looks like your luck ran out this time though” 

“Go fuck yourself you seventies cartoon mock-up” he cried out in pain as the blade dug into his shoulder

“You know, maybe I should slice your mouth myself-” 

“That’s _enough”_ a cold and commanding voice came from behind Oxenfree.

The man had frozen mid-reach for Porcelain’s face, slowly he retracted his hand and stood up backing away; a chill ran down Porcelain’s spine seeing Mr. Sinister standing there, black sleek suit and glitched eyes staring down at him and King Cobra like they were bugs. 

“What a surprise, I was only expecting just one hero but instead I have a thief and my biggest annoyance. I’ve been wondering when I’d meet _just_ you, Porcelain” Mr. Sinister flicked his wrist and the metal creatures moved back a little but could still just as easily stab him again “and you, King Cobra I believe? What are you doing helping a hero?” 

For once King Cobra kept his mouth shut and just glared, Mr. Sinister rolled his eyes and turned away from them walking back into the room towards what looked like some kind of ritual circle; Porcelain recalled someone telling him that Mr. Sinister was connected to the occult but now actually seeing it as the man had several jewels and different diamonds in certain places of the circle he felt fear. The creatures pulled them out of the portals but held their blades at dangerous angles that even if the two of them tried moving major blood vessels would be pierced and they’d die instantly, once they were near the circle they were forced on their knees and the blades were moved to press against the back of their necks. Mr. Sinister stood on the other side of the circle, a cold smile on his face while Oxenfree had walked over to the safe and came out with a small bag; Porcelain realized right away what was happening and let out a defeated sigh, of course that would work…

“King Cobra, you’re not a hero and anyone with brains knows that. I have nothing against you, I know I’m not the reason you’re here. _These_ are why you’re here” Mr. Sinister took the bag from Oxenfree and pulled out a large ruby grinning wickedly “come on then, take these home and leave” 

The metal creatures moved back and Porcelain kept his eyes on the floor, beside him he saw King Cobra slowly standing and to no surprise walked over to Mr. Sinister, Porcelain raised his head to see the anti-hero take the bag of gems and headed towards an open window; with a glance back at Porcelain he jumped out and the hero watched his only help disappear, another sigh and Porcelain let his head fall. 

“Oh dear, giving up already? Shame, I thought you’d give me more of a fight just by yourself” Mr. Sinister laughed then cut himself off, he looked at Oxenfree then jerked his head towards Porcelain “well you’re in luck, you’re about to see the summoning of a slumbering god and you’re his first meal to wake up to” 

Oh, _joy_ so some Lovecraft bullshit was about to kill him? How fun, Porcelain felt panic as Mr. Sinister held his hand out over the circle and began chanting, behind him Oxenfree had moved and no doubt was planning on using his portals to hurt Porcelain if he tried anything to get away; as the gems around the circle began to glow a terrible cold feeling filled Porcelain’s gut. His brain was running a million miles then, his abilities weren’t that effective on other sound waves by other people but it still worked enough, maybe if he could get Oxenfree to talk…

“What kind of light show if this?” Porcelain felt the air behind him prickle, okay no answer but at least he was annoying the man “no seriously, a sleeping god? _This_ is the Mr. Sinister people are afraid of? What kind of fake magic trick-”

A hand was shoved against his head and he felt a freezing tingle at the base of his head “ _shut your mouth_ you idiot little moron, you know _nothing_ of what Mr. Sinister can do-”

It was enough to at least knock the man back, snapping his fingers Porcelain manipulated the sound to hit Oxenfree in the legs causing the man to fall back and giving him time to attack the other giving him a punch that knocked him out. Mr. Sinister pointed at him with his free hand sending metal creatures at the hero, kicking at the floor and clapping was how Porcelain managed to keep most of them at bay until two managed to pierce his upper arm and his calf causing the hero to scream in pain and drop to the floor. To his horror the circle had started to glow brighter, there was definitely _something_ that was starting to rise out and Porcelain attempted to at least hit the ground and try something-anything-to stop what was happening when something large and glittering was thrown in the open window and fell right into the circle. Mr. Sinister shrieked before the whole building was filled with light and an explosion happened, throwing Patrick through a window and falling.

At least that’s what he thought, however unceremoniously someone swung around the building and caught him before he would definitely; Porcelain didn’t question who it was just clung to them tightly until the two of them were flung into a room, it hurt like hell as he crashed into the ground and rolled out of the person’s arms. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he heard and was moved onto his back, the blurry image of King Cobra was leaning over him “shit please tell me you’re not dead, you’re not dead right? Porcelain-”

“You fucker” was all he spit out just before blacking out. 

*

Waking up was strange, it felt like he was being pulled up out of water after being held down for a long time and started clawing at the air until he felt two hands take both of his and gently press them back to his chest. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, c’mon open your eyes” 

Oh, were they closed? Slowly his eyelids fluttered until finally, he could see he was in the make-shift infirmary room in Andy’s basement. The blurry face of his friend looked relieved and let go of his hands, Andy moved out of sight for a few seconds before returning with a pink liquid and helped Patrick sit up to drink it; it was gross and bitter but Andy made sure he swallowed it before taking the glass from him and sitting on a stool beside the bed. 

“You know out of all the heroes I’ve helped I think you’re the most accident-prone one I’ve met. I can’t imagine what your soulmate will think when you meet”

Upon hearing that tears flooded Patrick’s eyes and he gripped the bedsheets, biting his lip “he won’t fucking care that’s what” 

Andy frowned and reached over to place a comforting hand on Patrick’s shoulder “don’t say stuff like that, I’m sorry I upset you. Oh that reminds me, Gabe wanted me to give you this” 

It was a diamond, Patrick took it and stared down at it debating on throwing it across the room or thanking Andy and maybe keeping it. 

“It’s a good thing he at least knew his occult stuff, he threw an amethyst to stop whatever Sinister was doing. Unfortunately, authorities couldn't get him but they did find Oxenfree” Andy paused noticing Patrick’s mood hadn’t changed “what’s the matter-”

“Sandman is my soulmate” 

You could have dropped a pin and it would’ve sounded like a bomb. 

Andy had stood up from the stool and started pacing around, Patrick just stared down at the jewel in his hand before finally, his friend spoke up;

“You can’t fight him anymore” 

Patrick laughed dryly, tears dripping down his face again “no shit if I’d known he was there tonight...is it still night? Who cares, if I’d known he was there then I wouldn’t have gone” 

Andy turned to look at him with a glare “Patrick, he could kill you and then accidentally kill himself, or worse figure out you’re his soulmate and use it against you. You can’t fight him anymore” 

“What are you saying?” the younger man sat up straighter in bed feeling sick “no, I am _not_ stopping being a hero Andy you can’t-”

“Calm down drama queen, I’m not saying you can’t be a hero anymore Patrick. What I’m saying is that if you see him you need to call for help and leave, you can’t get hurt and this can’t get out” Andy sighed and walked closer, he tilted Patrick’s head up by his chin “heroes aren’t always shining gold lights, some of them might try and use you to get to Sandman. I’m not letting them use my friend as bait” 

“...okay” Patrick sniffled and hugged back when Andy leaned down to hug him “I’m scared” 

“I know, I am too. It’ll be okay, get some rest alright?” 

Patrick nodded sniffling again and let Andy tuck him in “did Gabe leave with the bag of jewels?” 

“Of course he did. Don’t worry about it anymore, go to sleep”

* * *

Sandman despised fighting Veritaserum, the hero had an arsenal of long-ranged weapons which made it easy for him to hide while Sandman deflected everything with his shadows. The plan had been working beautifully even, he’d perfected the sleeping gas and was about to send it through the sewers to put the city into a deadly slumber, unfortunately for him he hadn’t accounted that Veritaserum would be in this part of the city. He was standing up on the tower of shadows as he looked around him through the swirling dark shapes, the hero had taken a few shots at him prior but now it was radio silence, Sandman felt the hair on the back of his neck standing up and whirled around putting up another wall of shadows and the sound of a gun fired. The bullet bounced off the shadows but it gave a small enough pocket of time for another shot to barely miss Sandman’s shoulder. 

He snarled in rage, as if the hero wasn’t bad enough bruises were starting to sting and cuts were opening on different parts of his body; somewhere something bad was happening to his soulmate again, the horrible pain that came from his arm starting to bleed from a deep cut weakened his focus on the shadow wall and to his surprise, Veritaserum threw a knife through it once again barely missing the villain. Fuck, he needed to get to ground level, he couldn't focus with all the bruises starting to burn; carefully he allowed himself to fall through the tunnel of shadows rising into the sky before he was close to the ground and made a platform to stop his fall, he knew if he ran out in the open the hero could just get an easy shot on him but he needed a better place to hide. 

Throwing caution to the wind he ran out of the shadows and towards a tunnel, when he finally managed to get inside he cried out in pain and dropped roughly to his knees as his shoulder sliced open suddenly, just _what_ did his soulmate get into for this kind of pain? Pressing himself against the tunnel he melded into the shadows just in time as Veritaserum rounded the corner with his gun pointed, the hero slowly scanned around the area before backing away and going around the other side of the tunnel probably expecting the villain to be there. Sandman placed his hands over his own mouth as more pain shot through him, his upper right arm splitting open and pain in his calf causing him to lose focus and fell out of the shadows. 

The noise drew the sound of footsteps and quickly Sandman made a jerking motion up as Veritaserum rounded the corner, shadows rose beneath the hero’s feet and threw him up into the air, and with another motion of scratching a shadow hand formed and threw the hero into the ground painfully hard. With this millisecond he melted back into the shadows and raced away through the tunnel, behind he heard the hero shouting distantly. Sandman came out of the shadows when he was certain he was in an abandoned part of town, not only was he in pain now but the feeling of a fear he’d never felt before was tearing its way through his body and causing his breathing to become erratic. 

It lasted a few minutes only but it felt like an eternity before he felt nothing, _that_ was a new feeling of panic all his own; Sandman shut his eyes shook his head furiously, his soulmate had just passed out he was sure about it, were they a villain like him? An anti-hero? Or-oh god forbid-a hero? Whatever it was it was too much and he was going to do everything he could to find them. 

_What about Patrick?_ His eyes snapped open and he stared at the pavement feeling cold, fuck he’d forgotten about the civilian. 

No, right now he was bleeding and needed to get back home, then he’d...he’d think about it then. Lucky for him shadow travel was like the blink of an eye if he focused hard enough and soon he was in his bathroom gasping from the strange cold feeling washing over him like water had been dunked over his body. To his surprise when he looked at his arm the wound was sealing shut as if it had never been there, he stripped out of his clothes and threw the mask aside wandering over to the mirror to see if any of the bruises were still around; nope, now he was just Pete Wentz again. Sighing he started a bath to try and wind down, once he was sitting in the almost boiling tub his thoughts went back to the issue at hand; his soulmate and Patrick Stump. 

It wasn’t unusual of course for people to date even when they hadn’t found their soulmates yet, it also wasn’t unusual for people to just be friends with their soulmates either; soulmate didn’t just mean partners romantically, it could be platonic even so maybe….Pete shut his eyes sighing again and sinking lower into the water, maybe when he met his soulmate they could just be friends? But what if they were hoping for romance, fuck, Pete didn’t want to break their heart at that thought. Patrick though...he liked him, he really did, the sweet art student was like an angel in his eyes. He’d only met him 3 days ago but already he was feeling an attachment to him; Patrick was passionate about art and music, it felt so natural to speak with him and Pete hadn’t felt so connected to someone before until he’d met him. 

A pang of guilt hit Pete again, god he hoped his soulmate wasn’t worrying about all these conflicted emotions, but what would they or even Patrick do if they knew Pete was a villain? He felt his eyes stinging with tears as he recalled gone times when he was a stupid bright-eyed twenty-year-old discovering his powers and thinking he could do _good_ with them. Right, good, the power to manipulate shadows and cause people to sleep as if that power would ever be seen as fucking good- Pete gasped and took a series of quick breaths to try and calm himself, the water was too hot for him to get stressed. He dried off quickly and changed into a pair of boxers before getting into bed feeling ill still, Patrick surely understood they might not be soulmates so maybe he’d understand if Pete wanted to be with him more than his soulmate, maybe things would be okay. 

*

His head is ringing when he wakes up, Pete groaned and rubbed at his face feeling around his nightstand until he felt his phone and opened it; it was Saturday, and thank God he only had one meeting that was actually important for him to deal with, otherwise, the rest of the day was his to spend however he wanted. A notification popped up making him frown, it was a news article regarding last night but it wasn’t about him and Veritaserum, instead it was about a building exploding:

**_Jewelry building exploded, Oxenfree caught._ **

_The villain Oxenfree was found at the Oaks Jewelry center on the 8th floor, what cameras remained showed the hero Porcelain fighting strange metal people most likely created by Mr. Sinister. Security were found all killed and stored in a safe on the 4th floor, authorities are unsure as to why Mr. Sinister didn’t erase the cameras on the upper floors but suspicion is that somehow the villain didn’t know or planned on showing his plans to the world._

_Porcelain had been seen fighting along-side the mercenary King Cobra though what little footage was found in the aftermath wreckage of the 9th-floor police suspect that the mercenary tricked the hero into helping him. As for the whereabouts of Mr. Sinister authorities are still trying to find him, meanwhile his accomplice Oxenfree was discovered fainted and severely injured, currently, he’s being held in the infirmary of Knox prison._

Pete started laughing as soon as he read about King Cobra, God _forbid_ the media ever slander the pretty little image of Porcelain; they were all idiots of course, through the 12 years that stupid little hero had been causing him trouble he at least knew when to use his brain so him teaming up with King Cobra? That wasn’t unusual at all, hell if it wasn’t King Cobra that little shit was either teaming up with The Killjoys or on the rarer occasion the Jewel Twins otherwise he was on his own. Still, the media would always paint their perfect little hero just like his name; pure and porcelain, impossible to ever stain. He smirked as he got dressed; the media never showed the pretty photos of just how bloody Porcelain would get, ripped up costume with pretty pale skin painted red and purple, a few times he’d almost torn that mask off his stupid little face to see just who he was but so far the brat had managed to keep it on his face. 

He skipped breakfast, he’d grab something on his way back home, and sat in the back of the limo sending a good morning text to Patrick. Leaning back against the seat he checked to see the news had finally brought him up, with a sick and self-deprecative smile he read all the acidic words the public had to say about him; apparently Veritaserum had found his sleeping gas machine but had to call in a team to remove it, with this little smugness in his step Pete swaggered into his building ready for to see what new idiotic idea was being pitched to Clandestine Co. today. That smugness was easily replaced with irritation as soon as the filmmakers pitched their idea, a movie about the rise and fall of the now gone hero Nyx; it was all he could do then to not accidentally have the shadows under the table grab the filmmakers by their legs and throw them to the ground. 

Instead, with a perfect pearly smile, he folded his hands and laced his fingers together telling them that while he appreciated the thought of a biography like movie he thought they should choose a different hero. 

“Is...is there something wrong with Nyx?” one of the filmmakers asked, he shuffled awkwardly and Pete felt very little sympathy 

“Well it’s just that since Nyx disappeared for all we know he might have died a very _painful and slow death_ ” Pete was still smiling but he could tell he’d unnerved the filmmakers “As I said, ti’s a sweet kind of tribute idea like you meant for but maybe someone else? Why not Pan, he just disappeared didn’t he?” 

The other one of the 2 seemed to perk up at that “that, yeah we can do Pan”

“Wonderful” Pete looked around the table at the other executives, they didn’t seem to have any objections “well we’ll discuss budget later” 

No one argued when Pete left the meeting room thereafter, he made the company money, didn’t he? He’d managed to pull them out of the debt his father had put them in hadn’t he? Besides, that was all that important that day, everything else they could email him. Back in the limo Pete frowned seeing that Patrick hadn’t texted him back yet, he was probably busy or sleeping still, right? It was Saturday after all, Patrick probably slept in late. Still, he’d hoped they could spend the day together, sighing Pete had the limo stop at Starbucks before heading back to home. Maybe it was better he spent the day alone, his costume needed some fixing and he was definitely going to need a new mask so he might as well visit Shane to get that taken care of.

* * *

“I’m just saying, maybe it is Marie you know? I’m just worried about it” Joe stabbed his fork into his salad frowning at the boy across from him “you’re not even listening are you?”

“You’re terrified Marie might be your soulmate and you don’t want her to get hurt because of your hero life” Patrick relayed while staring down at his phone “just because my head is down doesn’t mean I didn’t hear you...look I’m sorry it’s just…”

“Is it that Pete guy?” Joe asked through a mouthful of salad “I looked him up, he’s pretty hot. Are you afraid he doesn’t like you because you guys did just meet like three days ago-”

“No idiot, it’s because-” Patrick caught himself and coughed, looking around their area before leaning a little closer “it's’ because of who my soulmate is’ 

Joe’s face fell a little “right-shit I’m sorry Patrick...maybe it won’t be so bad? You should, look I know you want to keep up your job but maybe if Pete means this much to you you should just drop it you know?” 

Patrick chewed on his bottom lip and leaned back feeling miserable “I know and it’s selfish of me to wanna keep it up but...but what if something happens to Sa-to _him_ and I just drop dead on Pete?” 

“Jeez, now I’ve got that to think about” Joe took another bite before shrugging “I don’t know man, maybe tell Pete you have to tell him something?” 

“Are you crazy? I can’t tell him my job” Patrick felt his face heat up at a few passersby looking at him confused “ahm-look I love Pete but...what if he’s secretly bad or something” 

“Run your ass off to get away from him” 

Patrick groaned and leaned back in his chair, it wasn’t like Joe wasn’t wrong though. Pete had texted him around 6 that morning a good morning text and instead of answering it Patrick had had a meltdown in his bedroom and called Joe because he needed to get out and be around someone more likely to be sensible than him. The two were now sitting at a cafe somewhere downtown where everything was either hipster or clearly in need of money but was considered aesthetic enough to be left alone, sighing again Patrick sent back that he’d been busy with a friend and that he hoped Pete was having a good day. 

“Stop looking so down dude, look why don’t we go to that one paraphernalia shop? They got some new stuff in today, didn’t they? Plus I heard they have this whole tribute to Nyx happening” 

“Nyx?” Patrick frowned and looked at his friend “isn’t that kind of obscure?” 

“ _No?_ Patrick come on I know you’ve only been living in the city for the last four years but you at least have heard about Nyx right?” when all Joe got back was a disgruntled look Joe seemed to make up his mind “alright come on, you should at least see a big hero sob-story” 

The building he was dragged too had a brick font covered in vines, the store itself sold what was mostly nerd paraphernalia but sometimes like the Nyx tribute they’d honor heroes that died or went missing; apparently they weren’t the only ones looking for the tribute since at the far back there was a large crowd of people practically shoving each other around to get to whatever was in a glass case. Joe and he shared a look before rolling their eyes and separating, Patrick found some Ghostbusters figures to fawn over before he noticed the crowd finally leaving the glass case. Joe seemed to have disappeared but there was a vinyl store downstairs so he was probably there, might as well see whoever Nyx was and why it was such an offense Patrick didn’t know him. Inside the case was a costume and a mask was perfectly hung up next to it, the costume itself glittered almost like a galaxy but only when Patrick moved at certain angles and the mask was a plain one with the same shimmering effect but what he noticed most was that along the sleeves of it were lines of gold...why did that look so familiar? 

“Confused?” he jumped and turned around to see a graying guy leaning against the counter “that’s Nyx, well it was his costume. Never seen it before?” 

“Um, no I’ve never actually heard of him. I haven’t lived here long” 

The guy’s eyebrows went up “I’ll say, Nyx is the city’s biggest tragedy. Actually I think he’s the biggest state tragedy” 

“Uh?” Patrick glanced back at the costume again and stared at the veins of gold once more “why’s that?” 

“You got time?” the old man laughed dryly before seeming to grab a chair and sitting on it, Patrick walked over and stood there like a student at the front of the class “Nyx was the usual young hero, a hotshot making it big too fast in the leagues. You see his getup? It might look flashy but it helped his powers, Nyx could melt into shadows” 

Patrick felt bile jump up, a certain villain he knew on more than one occasion had grabbed him from behind in a shadow and almost snapped his neck.

The guy didn’t notice or care about Patrick’s tenseness “he was pretty strong too, he used that to his advantage and hid before he’d strike. The news loved him, the state loved him, he was on top of his game and even had bigger heroes praising his deeds and everything. You can guess where this is going though right?” 

Patrick frowned and chewed on his lip in thought “um...he turned bad?” 

The guy laughed way too loud for his comfort, around them people looked at them before going back to browsing.

“Maybe, I don’t believe them when they say they found a corpse. No, what happened was around ninety-four these new villains that no one knew started coming out of nowhere and taking heroes down like they were nothing. Nyx was supposed to join up with some other hero groups but instead, he ended up getting trapped alone in mesa city-” 

“Where the hell is that?” Patrick interrupted.

The guy gave him a wry smirk, that didn’t bode well “exactly, out of nowhere the whole city from what the news reports showed was engulfed in this weird black energy looking stuff-don’t look like that, it’s the best I can describe it alright? Anyway, the whole city was obliterated, almost nothing was left but a crater. That’s where they found that” he gestured towards the costume with a more sympathetic look now “the news didn’t paint Nyx as a hero though, no, they painted him as a villain now. The kid threw his life away because his enemy was too strong just for him and what did the world do? Decide to spit on his sacrifice” 

There was a pang of pity in Patrick’s heart as he looked back at the costume again “that seems to happen a lot when there’s serious damage…”

The guy nodded before sighing obnoxiously loud, obviously trying to change the moody tone back to before “so you were over by the Ghostbusters stuff, want anything?” 

“Oh um, I don’t have enough like I hoped” Patrick blushed a little and excused himself, he found Joe downstairs just like he thought bargaining a vinyl. 

“Oh there you are, I found these-you okay?” Joe frowned as he took his box of vinyls and turned to face Patrick “dude was it that bad here?” 

“No um, I just heard Nyx’s story it was sad. Can we head back to your place? My head kinda hurts” 

Joe nodded slowly, he’d known Patrick long enough to know that something else was going on; once they were outside they went to a little sitting area where no one was, once sat down Joe demanded to know what was going on but when Patrick told him all he did was stare at his friend. 

“You’re kidding me”

“Joe, who does he always get physically close to? I can literally tell you how the guy’s breath smells like fucking licorice sometimes” Patrick wished he hadn’t said that based on the look Joe gave him then “I’m serious, his costume and Nyx, they have the same gold vein thingy on their arms” 

“So what? Maybe Sandman’s a weird fan of it or something. You’re coming up with conspiracy theories that I’m sure people already have-” Joe was cut off by Patrick shoving his phone in his face to show that no, no one had thought what Patrick had “o….kay, that’s not really a good speculation though” 

Patrick just chewed on the inside of his cheek sighing before he realized he’d missed a text “hey I don’t know about you but Shane finished fixing my costume, if it’s all good with you I’ll be taking the bus” 

“Knock yourself out, I’ll see you later dude. Don’t get too caught up in your new theory though okay?” Joe shoved at him playfully earning a glare from Patrick with no real heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I had help with Patrick's powers and King Cobra from SnitchesandTalkers and glitterandrocketfuel  
> go read their stuff, they're amazing writers. They didn't ask me to do this I just wanted to


	3. Chapter 3

Shane Hawkins was on the neutral side of things; he fixed weapons and devices or uniforms and that was that, no heroes messed with him and villains didn't either, who would since the guy knew all the weaknesses since it was _him_ that did the repairs? That being said Patrick was still irritated by the man on account of his slimy attitude, Shane was known for giving heroes and villains shit if he happened to be repairing both sides’ uniforms at the same time; Shane’s cover was that he ran a costume store that he’d lend out outfits to modeling agencies or really anyone that needed to rent a costume out so Patrick was looking through the racks of the yellow costumes waiting for his own uniform to be finished, Shane had said it would only take maybe 20 to 25 minutes so he might as well just stick around. 

One particular outfit had Patrick’s attention, it looked almost like it belonged in a marching band and the coat that went with it had a little tassel on the shoulder while the accompanying hat that sat above it had an obnoxious feather. Hm, maybe he could draw it? Or rent it, Shane usually was good on deals and Patrick had rented from him before and was extremely picky about making sure it came back in perfect condition so usually he’d give him a discount. 

“Costume party?” he blinked and looked down the rack to the golden section, a guy was smirking at him “I’m not sure if that would fit you, no offense. It’s kinda long isn’t it?”

“I’m an art student” Patrick responded coldly, he knew exactly what meant and went back to looking through the costumes but the guy was still staring at him “do you need me to move?” 

“You’re that guy dating that movie dude aren’t you?” 

Movie dude? It was all Patrick could do not to groan and roll his eyes “a producer yes” 

The guy had walked over now and was a little too close for Patrick’s comfort “so are you here for a movie or something? I’ve seen some of the stuff his company makes, they're all mediocre at best” 

_Oh_ so he was one of those people, Patrick smirked at the rack and continued picking through costumes. The guy didn’t seem too happy about being ignored though and cleared his throat obnoxiously, a girl over at the blue costumes looked up and made a face in his direction. 

“I’m sorry did you want to look over here?” Patrick moved out of the yellow section and to the next room where different shades of orange were, of course, the guy followed him.

“He only got the company because he inherited it, technically it shouldn’t even be his. I bet someone else could do a better job than him at making movies” the guy kept smirking, he really wanted to gas-light Patrick, didn’t he? 

“Hm, didn’t know that. Well, it was his dad’s choice so I don’t really care” Patrick shrugged and found a suit jacket he liked, the autumn color was a nice and the subtle brown accents reminded him of a fall show maybe.

“Well, his movies are shit” the guy spat, looked like his fuse was short like Patrick thought “ _Victoria_ was a waste of money it didn’t even deserve how much it fucking got. People just have shit taste. None of it even made any sense, the camera angles kept changing really fast and there was like, no background music” 

“Have you even ever seen a David Lynch movie?” both looked up to see someone standing on the other side of the orange rack.

Patrick did groan this time because oh joy another person had joined the conversation, it was the girl from earlier that had glared, apparently she’d also moved into this room. 

“Excuse me?” the guy huffed and gave her a once over “I don’t think-”

“Yeah clearly, because if you did then you’d know _Victoria_ was supposed to be Lynchian horror” she glanced over at Patrick then back at the guy “also do you mind leaving my friend alone? We came here to look for modeling clothes, not have someone dunk on his boyfriend” 

The guy’s face turned red but he finally took the hint and left, Patrick laughed awkwardly and smiled at the girl.

“Thanks, I’m not really the confrontational type” 

“I could tell” she smiled and held her arm over the rack “Hayley, you?” 

“Patrick” they shook hands then Patrick went back to looking through the clothes “how’d you know to go with modeling clothes?” 

“I heard you say you were an art student, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I could tell that guy was a dick the minute he opened his mouth. Do you get that a lot?” 

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know, I guess some paparazzi saw me and Pete eating lunch like, two days ago? We only just met three days ago actually but already there’s rumors and stuff” Patrick rolled his eyes recalling one of them saying Patrick was a male escort. 

Hayley snickered and shook her head “I get that, it’s not the same but me and my friend hang out at my job and _everyone_ thinks we’re together. It gets kind of awkward when someone new asks how long we’ve been together” 

“Oh I hate that, everyone at my campus when I first started college thought me and my friend were together but he’s straight as an arrow” 

The topic switched then to talking about school, Hayley was majoring in jewelry design (Patrick was embarrassed to admit he didn't know what that was but she just laughed and said most schools didn’t have it) and was at Shane’s trying to get inspiration for a new piece she and her friend were working on. Patrick told her the partial truth, he was there trying to get inspired for a new design for his modeling class since he had to make at least 5 sketches before the following Monday, it was Saturday though so he really needed to get his ass in gear. 

“Do you ever draw heroes?” Hayley asked when they’d reached the furthest back room just before Shane’s workshop, everything was blindingly pink but Patrick liked the currently bubble-gum shaded suit he’d found. 

“Sometimes yeah, our teacher usually forbids it since sometimes there are stupid fights over who's the best. I drew King Cobra a few weeks ago and there was a genuine fistfight” 

“Are you serious?” Hayley laughed and shook her head “so dumb, was it over if he’s good or something else?” 

“Actually it was someone arguing that the Jewel Twins are better anti-heroes” 

Hayley paused while holding something then looked up with a curious look “really? I didn’t think anyone noticed them since they only showed up like...what, four years ago?” 

“Four years is enough time for jewel thieves to get noticed. Besides, I think they’re pretty cool-I mean stealing jewels isn’t good obviously but it’s cool that they at least go out of their way to not hurt people unless they get attacked first” Patrick felt his face turn red at how Hayley laughed again. 

It was true though; the Jewel Twins were a duo of jewel thieves that evaded the police as if they’d never been there, by the time they showed up they’d find the security and whoever else knocked out but not injured, it was suspected the two of them used some kind of harmless sleeping gas. Patrick had yet to run into them but Gabe had and according to him they were pretty slippery, even stealing a few things off him before but he didn’t hold it against them since he thought it was pretty funny the cops couldn't even catch them. 

“Self-defense” Hayley shrugged and carefully pulled the costume she’d been looking at off the rack “I’m gonna head out now, it was cool meeting you Patrick. Maybe we’ll run into each other again”

“Maybe, see you around Hayley. Good luck on your project”

With a “you too!” she headed back to the front, Patrick hummed and headed down towards the last rack where the clothes were monochrome or splashes of awkward colors. He added a monochrome almost metal-designed suit to his mental list before pausing seeing a glint of gold, almost like it was glass he reached over and carefully pulled the sleeve over to see it was a copy of the costume he’d seen back at the paraphernalia shop. 

There was a commotion behind the closed door in the center row between both racks and Patrick looked up to see Shane throwing the door open cursing and tossing something out that hit the ground with a wet _shlop!_

“What the fuck Shane” Patrick asked, the man jumped clearly not having seen him “what is that?” 

“Laundry” the man replied dryly before clapping his hands together and smiling “well Stump, your costume is all finished, ready to take it home?” 

“Yeah uh, quick question” he took the costume off the rack and held it up “what’s this?” 

Shane’s smile dropped “son of a bitch that's where it went to, take that to the back, will you? Come on” 

  
Of course Patrick had to walk all the way back to the front of the store and then through the center door to the backroom again; Shane’s workshop smelled strangely like cinnamon that day, hanging up were several different clothes with damage Patrick couldn't imagine how Shane would fix it and weapons he hadn’t seen before were strewn around on the table, method to his madness the young man supposed. Shane was over by the hero specific rack, he picked through the clothes before taking a white uniform off the rack and holding it out. 

“Like it’s brand new, those metal minions Sinister makes are pretty sharp aren’t they? Lucky for you I’m an expert in hero clothes” Patrick rolled his eyes and took his uniform “so let’s talk about payment-ah, would you put that on the table, please? I can’t risk it being damaged” 

“Oh, sure” Patrick took the costume off his shoulder and placed it on the only empty spot on a table covered in ripped clothes “this is a copy of Nyx’s?” 

“How’d you know? Didn’t think you’d know about him” Shane hummed as he smoothed out non-existent wrinkles before nodding “he was a good kid, his costume was a bitch taking care of though. How’d you learn about him?”

“Joe took me to a shop today, they were having a tribute to him I guess. The guy running the register told me the story...it’s pretty sad” Patrick stared at the gold on the sleeves again and felt the same chill from before “thanks for the repairs Shane, I really do appreciate it” 

The man gave him a suspicious look “yeah...sure...anyway, payment, for once you didn’t need an entirely new costume made so let’s settle for thirty?” 

“Normally I’d argue but I’m still tired from almost probably being eaten by an eldritch god” Patrick followed Shane back to the front of the store, panicked kicked in though when a limo pulled up that he recognized “oh shit-hide this!” 

“Hey!” Shane grabbed the uniform before it hit the ground, he shot Patrick a confused glare as he shot over to a red clothing red “what the hell is with you-”

The door opened and in walked Pete, he was on his phone though so that gave Patrick time to duck under the rack and crawl to the other side hoping his short height would help him. 

“Hello Shane, need some help, think you can do it?” Pete sounded robotic, it made Patrick flinch. 

Unfortunately for him Shane was a shit head and grinned when Pete finally looked up “actually I was just helping a customer just now, picking a costume for some art project. Are you done yet?” 

Patrick felt his stomach turn when Pete turned to look at him, something that was more concerning to him though was why when brown eyes fell on him did they have a sudden deer in the headlights look? 

“I thought you were with a friend” Pete looked apologetic as soon as he said it and started to say something.

Patrick interrupted though “I was, then I remembered I had to get some sketches done before Monday and came here. I thought you were at a meeting?” 

“I was...ah, I came here to see if Mr. Hawkins had any costumes I could use” Pete’s voice was too tight and formal for Patrick to believe that “am I interrupting something?” 

“Of course not, twice the business is wonderful! Why don’t you be a gentleman if all those news rumors are true and pay for Patrick’s rent?” Shane gave a smug grin and leaned on his hand “unless it’s too much for your pockets”  
  


“Shut the fuck up Shane-” 

“Of course I will” Pete pulled out his wallet and handed Shane his card, he glanced over at Patrick then back at his phone “grab whatever you want, I don’t mind” 

“Pete!” Patrick crawled back to the other side ignoring Shane protesting, he snatched the card from the man and shoved it back into Pete’s freehand “no, I can pay for my own rented costumes” 

“I didn’t think you couldn’t, I just figured it was a nice gesture” _ow_ the sudden guilt hitting Patrick almost felt unreal, Pete looked a little deflated now. 

“No, it’s-yeah it is a nice gesture I just don’t want you to have to pay that much” to be truthful the costumes he’d picked he knew were going to be a bitch to pay and he’d be living off ramen again “If you really want to I mean…” 

“I do” now Pete was smiling again and Patrick felt relieved

“ _Ahem,_ love birds I do have to run a business?” Shane smirked at the glare both gave him “go grab 'em, Patrick, me and Peter need to discuss business”

* * *

“You bastard” Pete snarled when Patrick disappeared to the backrooms “you knew someone was here-most of all you knew my _partner_ was here-”

“Calm your dick, Wentz. Look need a costume fix-up?” Shane was still grinning and Pete wanted to punch it off his face

“Yes just-hurry it up, I don’t need Patrick seeing things” Pete handed Shane the backpack he’d put the costume in, he almost ripped it back from his hands when Shane pulled out his mask “what are you doing! He could fucking see” 

“Hmmm just assessing the damage is all” Shane hummed, Pete felt extremely violent today and started thinking maybe punching him was a brilliant idea after all “calm down you’re turning sheet pale. Heard you fought Veritaserum last night, I didn’t think he’d give your costume rips like these though” 

Pete grit his teeth and moved to the side to peer into the next room, Patrick wasn't there so he hoped he was in a back room instead. 

“He didn't, something was happening to my soulmate” Pete flinched and rubbed a hand over his face with a heavy sigh “look just-fix it please-what’s with that look?” 

Shane blinked owlishly before realizing what Pete meant “nothing, I just figured you found it when the news said you were dating some art kid. Anyway yeah, I’ll go take care of it just wait for you boy to get up here with his costumes” 

“How do you know Patrick”

It was a stupid question, of course, Shane’s costume shop was pretty popular with the art and film school so it made sense why Patrick would know about it but something was nagging at Pete’s brain.

“I partner with his school sometimes, he’s a good kid” Shane shrugged with a smirk that held more than he was letting on “and look who it is, damn Stump you like pink? You’re going to look like a barbie doll with your eyes” 

Patrick huffed as he carefully placed his armful of hanging clothes onto the counter “twelve outfits, yes I’m being honest. Our class’ theme this week is pink and white, I went with pink” 

“Whatever you say” Shane held his hand out for Pete’s card and rang it up “what about you, Wentz? Don’t you need to get costumes?” 

Pete shot him a filthy glare before softening when he turned to Patrick “is that alright with you? I didn’t really ask before but I was wondering if it’d be okay if I had you for the rest of the day?” 

“I-yea of course, you do your job. Um, I’ll go to the bakery next door if that’s alright?” Patrick was pretty when he blushed. 

“Of course, I’ll take the costumes to the limo when I’m done” 

It wasn’t until Patrick was out of the store that Shane started laughing, Pete bared his teeth in a snarl before storming to the back room where the green rack was. He wasted a few minutes just leafing through clothes before finally going back to the front, Shane got the idea and the two headed to the back workshop. 

“Wonder what your soulmate does to get you this damaged” Shane mused as he hung up the costume to really inspect it, he made a face as he turned it all around seeing the large tears before sighing and shaking his head “jeez and I thought Porcelain’s costume was fucked up” 

Pete snorted “oh poor baby” 

“You really hate that kid huh?” Shane picked up Pete’s mask nodding slightly “this can be an easy fix, anyway you know my policy, Wentz. I’m neutral, I help as long as they pay, don’t get bitchy when your arch enemy comes looking to get his costume fixed” 

“Oh please, that fly isn’t worth being called my arch enemy” Pete snapped, he had better adversaries than that pipsqueak “and I _know_ you’re neutral I don’t need that whole speech again. When do you think it’ll be fixed?” 

“Why, planning on putting sleeping gas in the streets again?” Shane chuckled setting the mask down.

Pete gave him a hard glare “no because this suit is the one that conducts my shadow manipulation the most. I’m not making any moves tonight, I don’t need any other heroes around and with Sinister fucking up the way he did I need to be more cautious for a bit” 

Shane hummed, picking through little cabinets that held different needles and threads “good plan, maybe someone else will off Porcelain for you” 

That sent a strange jolt through Pete then, a sort of angry possession but he shoved it down and asked how much the repairs would be; once there was a general price and a request for a mock-up of Pan’s old costume he headed out with Patrick’s costumes to the limo before heading to the bakery. Patrick was standing outside with a little box of something, he smiled when he saw Pete and awkwardly held the box out. 

“Um-muffins, they’re really good and I thought we could share them? If, if that’s okay” why wouldn’t it be? 

Pete smiled and took the box, moving it under an arm before reaching up to cup Patrick’s face smiling down at him “of course it’s okay, I like muffins” 

“Um” Patrick stepped away quickly, face almost pink “right cool so...um, away we go?” 

Pete couldn’t help his chuckle, Patrick wasn’t much for PDA he’d found out but if he really didn’t want Pete to touch him (I.E. what he just did) he wouldn’t do it. In the limo Patrick talked about how his day had been, Pete hanging on his words smiling at how excited Patrick seemed to be about his ideas for his sketches but when he got to this store his friend-Joe? That was his name, wasn’t it? Oops, guess Pete didn’t listen all the way- had taken him too he noticed Patrick’s demeanor change a little. 

“What’s wrong?” Pete tilted his head a little “someone give you a hard time?” 

“No um, can I ask you something?” Pete nodded “how long have you lived in the city?” 

“Mmm, since I was thirteen I think? We moved from Chicago to here and my dad’s business sort of took off” Pete frowned thoughtfully “how come?” 

“So then you’d know about Nyx right?” Patrick looked more anxious after asking that, shit Pete must have visibly tensed “never mind, forget it-”

“No, it’s okay. Yeah I know-well I mean not _knew_ him but I knew _of_ Nyx. You’ve never heard of him before?” 

Patrick shook his head “not really about him, I thought he was pretty obscure but I guess he isn’t around here. There was a tribute they were having to him, I guess his original costume was being shown. A guy at the register gave me a summary of him, pretty sad story” 

_He’s not being patronizing, he’s being genuine, he’s not being patronizing, he’s being genuine_ Pete kept repeating that in his mind to stay calm “It was yes. Funny, maybe that’s why I got a pitch for his movie today. Some filmmakers came in wanting to make an autobiography movie about him, we changed it to Pan instead” 

“I think that was a good idea” Patrick gave him a small smile and leaned against him “thank you, by the way, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful in Shane’s store” 

“It’s alright” Pete looped his arm around Patrick’s waist and gently squeezed his side “I hope-I know I have a lot of money but I hope I’m not making it seem like I’m trying to...I guess impress you?” 

Patrick snorted and lightly headbutted Pete’s shoulder “you can’t impress me with money I promise” 

* 

Pete wasn't sure if it was too early to invite Patrick over, he was terrified it was and that Patrick would think he was sleazy or something but instead, Patrick had asked if it really was okay and Pete figured they both had anxiety about their relationship; this made him feel a little better as they pulled in through the gates to his house. Patrick stared when they left the limo and Pete had to gently pull him along before the younger stopped gawking, he pulled him to the kitchen and set the muffins on the countertop. Patrick awkwardly sat on a chair and seemed almost afraid to touch anything, Pete hoped he’d get used to being around enough to be comfortable soon. 

“I feel bad asking this but do leftovers sound okay? I had some of this really great pasta yesterday when I was out with a friend” Pete pulled out a few take out boxes as he asked. 

“Pasta sounds good” Patrick hummed, he seemed a little more relaxed now leaning his arms on the counter “your home is big” 

“Ridiculously big if I’m honest” Pete plated some shrimp pasta and placed it in the microwave “someone could be on the other side of the house and I’d never know” 

“That gives me more ‘a murder could be happening and I wouldn’t know vibes than...I don’t really know where I was going with this” Patrick laughed nervously but Pete found it funny. 

“I didn't think of it that way before but now I am. What kind of muffins did you get?” Pete peered into the box seeing 6 but a pair of different flavors “ooo, what’s the sugar pink one? That looks really good” 

“Raspberry, they always make sure the sugar crystals aren’t too much. They’re heavenly, they’re for you too you know” Patrick pulled one out and held it in front of Pete. 

Instead of taking it Pete decided he’d just bite the top off, he managed to get some into his mouth but most of it fell to the counter; the mess was worth it hearing Patrick’s wonderfully dorky laugh. 

“Oh my god Pete, manners” 

Pete hummed and swallowed his bite grinning “I did, I swallowed before talking”

“Dork”

* * *

Patrick felt bad. 

Pete had microwaved ridiculously good pasta, they were sitting in what he assumed was a living room watching a movie and it was all just genuinely nice and felt like another date. Instead of focusing on that though he was still stuck on how weird Pete had been acting at Shane’s and when he’d brought up Nyx; it was nothing he’d kept telling himself, maybe Nyx had been someone Pete had looked up to when he was younger and having the hero die and his name ruined affected him badly, maybe Pete agreed with the news that Nyx was bad because of what he did to that city or maybe someone Pete knew had been in that city and was dead. 

Really being hung up on it was bringing up more questions than answers, Patrick sighed without meaning to as he stabbed a shrimp and felt his face heat up when he saw Pete look at him out of his peripheral vision. 

“Sorry” Patrick turned to smile at him “just overthinking what I’m going to do for my sketches” 

  
“Wanna brainstorm? To be honest I’ve been spacing off more than watching the movie” Pete switched the T.V. off and turned to face Patrick “is it like you’re stumped or something else?” 

“Sort of?” the younger frowned at the shrimp on the fork.

This lie was actually partially true, Patrick had planned on taking photos of himself in the outfits just to get some ideas but Pete had shown up so that obviously hadn't happened. 

“To be honest the only idea I had was to throw on the clothes myself and see what fit, then I’d just take photos and go from there” Patrick blushed a little now feeling stupid saying it out loud. 

Pete was nodding though “that’s a good idea though if you don’t have a model around, be the model yourself. I could try helping if you want” 

“You’d model for me?” Patrick had to be dreaming again-not that he dreamt of Pete! He pleaded on the 5th on that statement

“Of course, Benson took the costumes to the closet in the foyer. I can go grab them and we can see what works?” 

The thing was, Patrick’s brain was trying to process what was being said while also keeping PG thoughts because yes, maybe sometimes he saw really stupid porno's based on art scenarios but also he didn’t have a sketchbook so he couldn’t even have Pete model for him anyway; he was about to say this when Pete snapped his fingers.

“Shit sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just realized you don’t have a sketchbook or anything. Would a notebook work? I have some just laying around my study. Or, or I could ask Benson to get one? I know a dollar store around here has some” Pete was trying a little too hard now to please Patrick 

He smiled and took Pete’s hand “a notebook works fine, there’s no need to send anyone out right now. So lead the way?” 

They ended up going to Pete’s room, Patrick wasn’t too surprised he had a walk-in closet and while he was inside choosing an outfit Patrick looked around his room; there was a shelf with photos, a dresser of black wood with a painted golden knob (actually Patrick noticed most of the furniture had a black and golden look to them) and a few deco paintings. Pete had mentioned that he was an art lover during one of their late-night conversations, Patrick smiled a little noticing a goofy crocodile statue sitting next to a photo of who he assumed was Pete’s family when the closet door opened and Patrick’s brain promptly short-circuited. 

Pete had chosen a rose gold suit; Patrick had admittedly only liked it for the peach gold vines that had been embroidered into the lapels, otherwise he thought the color had looked strange to be put in the pink color group and on the hanger it had looked almost too small and tight for him to even put on much less get a good grade if he’d worn it himself (he was pale and when he’d held the sleeve up against his own hand he’d knew it would be a poor match of colors). He forgot all about the grade, forgot all about why he had a notebook and pencil in hand, forgot all about the other outfits that might have been waiting to come next; everything had now zeroed in on the way the pink seemed to glow against Pete’s dark skin, the way it fit him perfectly and to his pleasant surprise Pete had added a tie to the whole ensemble. 

He wondered if Pete knew about color theory, the tie itself was a gorgeous deep rose that gave him the mental image of a candy wrapped in Rosey foil with a small drizzle of frosting on top of it. Patrick felt his face flush when he’d realized he had just been staring and swallowed dryly, when he lifted his eyes from Pete’s chest he noticed an amused look on the man’s face. 

“Does it look good?” Pete’s smile says he had a pretty good idea of what Patrick was thinking, the way his canines were biting into his bottom lip. 

“Yeah-um, yes you do look...yeah” how in the _hell_ was this gorgeous man with Mr. Webster Dictionary? 

Pete laughed warmly though and shoved his hands into his pockets “so how do you want me?” 

_Over me, maybe use your tie_ Patrick cleared his throat and looked down at the empty notebook before looking back up “would it be alright if you...mm, hang on...okay could you lean against the wall casually? We can just work on three poses if it’s alright with you, the other two I have plans for” 

“Three works” Pete smiled and did as asked, leaning back against the wall folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head. 

Patrick spun the pencil around his finger once before reminding himself to breathe and started roughly sketching, admittedly it would have been more ideal that he had a sketchbook but the assignment was just to sketch so turning in notebook papers would be fine as long as he could cite his costumes and his model. A life model sketch always took at least 2 to 3 hours, admittedly Patrick didn’t want to make Pete stand that long so he tried to focus more on the outfit than the facial details but of course he ended up ignoring that rule and finally when he was finished he saw the sky outside was now a soft orange. 

“Done?” 

Patrick nodded and awkwardly held it out “um, I hope it’s okay? Since it’s just a sketch I won’t have to color it. I’m sorry by the way, life modeling takes at least two hours I should have given you a heads-up” 

“I don’t mind, I’ll stay anywhere you want me to for however long” Pete’s tone was mixed with playful and flirtatious, oh he was definitely trying to kill Patrick “oh, wow...Patrick you’re amazing, this is beautiful” 

The young man blushed at the praise “th-thank you...the tie you chose really makes the suit come together, did you put it on by luck?” 

Pete smiled sheepishly “well I sort of understand color theory, had some friends that went to art school when I was younger. I know dark pink sometimes works with pale pink, did I make a good choice?” 

“Wonderful actually, deep rose is one of the complementary colors that work with rose gold. My personal favorites are white, aqua, mint green, and teal” shit, he was being an art snob, wasn’t he? 

“Maybe I’ll dress up for you again” Pete’s smile was less flirty now and more innocently sweet “I mean in a suit like this, anyway ready for the next outfit? I’m not sure if you picked these all at random but I found another I like” 

“Of course, this time let’s do a sitting position” Patrick was back to art mode now that they were on track again. 

The next outfit was beautiful; a gorgeous cardigan with a pink to white ombre starting at the top then changed at the bottom, the collar of his plain black shirt hung low showing off a beautiful thorn necklace tattoo admittedly making Patrick’s mouth dry and his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Had he picked that? Patrick didn’t remember doing that, well at least the black shirt and white jeans, maybe Pete had decided to tweak the outfit which was fine of course. 

“This looks pretty good right?” Pete did a small twirl with his arms out, the smirk he had on his face sent a pleasant shiver down Patrick’s spine “I hope it’s okay, the pants and shirt were fine but I thought maybe a splash of black would be good” 

“You’re pretty smart at color theory” Patrick smiled back and twirled his pencil again “so um, where do you wanna sit?” 

“Oh shit, right” Pete laughed and looked around his room before walking over to a desk and pulling the chair over. 

He turned it around so he could lean on the back of it, he leaned against his arms on it smirking at Patrick making the younger man roll his eyes before he got to work; Pete had changed his boots too, before they were a pair of beautiful beige dress shoes and now they were white dress boots with a black bottom accenting his shirt. By the time he finished this time the sun was lower and the purple glow almost blinded Patrick’s eyes when he glanced outside the windows. 

“Your ass hurt yet?” Patrick asked as he stood and walked over to hand Pete the notebook 

“I got this chair comfortable, my ass won’t be sore unless there’s a reason for it to be” was...that meant to be flirty? Patrick wasn’t sure as Pete now put the notebook in a way to block his face “fuck Patrick, I need to commission you. I look sexy” 

He laughed and pulled the notebook from Pete “oh shut up, I’m not _that_ great” 

“You’re right, you’re fantastic” Pete grinned up at him with so much adoration it made the younger man almost uncomfortable, he wasn't used to this much praise from someone. 

“I...thanks, thank you, Pete. It’s getting pretty late, are you sure you’re up for a third sketch? I’m not sure what kind of position we could do” he chewed on his lip tapping his pencil to the notebook for only a second before a thought occurred to him “actually, I think I have an idea. Do you by chance have a room with like...god this sounds so dumb but a chair? I mean obviously you do but what I have in mind is I was thinking you could choose something for the last outfit, anything from your closet. Pink has to be included though, that’s important, but I was thinking about maybe you could sit kind of like you’re on a throne?” 

Pete hummed in thought before smiling again nodding “if it’s okay can I re-use my tie?” 

“Of course, what room do you want me to go to?” 

“My office actually, there’s a chair there that would work for a throne look” Pete chuckled earning a light glare from Patrick “it’s downstairs right below my room, you’re not gonna miss it I promise” 

“If I get lost it’s your fault, maybe I’ll find that body I mentioned earlier” to Patrick’s joy Pete laughed his loud braying laugh. 

The office was what he expected; a desk where a computer sat and a computer chair sat at it with a few papers in an organized mess, shelves with binders and trinkets lying around them and just like his room a few deco paintings but this time they looked vaguely like heroes or villains Patrick had seen once upon a time in the news. He sat down on a little couch Pete had humming to himself and adjusting a few lines before the door opened, of _course_ he had more tattoos Patrick hadn’t seen yet. White shirt with a deep v-neck showing off the necklace of thorns again and short sleeves where he could see tattoos painted along Pete’s arms, his pants were black with black boots but instead of throwing on his tie Pete had chosen rose-gold pink overall straps. 

“I know I said I’d used my tie but I thought maybe this would be a nice change” Pete leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, no smirk or smile this time but more of a questioning look but the same glint he’d been giving Patrick every time. 

Patrick opened his mouth then closed it, if something didn’t break by the end of this...whatever was going on he was going to actually scream. 

“Go sit down” was all he mumbled out, when Pete did he easily slipped into a posture of what Patrick needed “comfortable?” 

Pete just smirked and shrugged “of course, like I said my chairs are comfortable” 

_Hmm…_ Patrick got to work then, trying to focus on the posture and the lines he would need but kept getting distracted both by the tattoos but also every time he’d look at Pete their eyes would lock and he’d freeze u; it _had_ to be a ridiculous hour by the time he finished, when he walked over to show Pete though he squealed dropping the notebook as he was dragged by the front of his shirt down. Oh, it looked like Pete was the one to break first, and what a lovely break it was as the older man’s lips were so soft against Patrick’s sending shivers down his spine as his own mouth was being devoured in a hungry kiss. Pete manhandled Patrick to sit in his lap then and once the younger was in his lap reached up with one hand to tangle his fingers into Patrick’s hair to grip and keep him in place while he cradled Patrick’s hip with his other, Patrick moaned and cupped Pete’s face in his hands licking and trying to coax the other’s mouth open. 

He felt Pete’s lips turn into a smirk and then whined as his bottom lip was bitten and pulled on, finally Pete’s tongue slipped into Patrick’s mouth letting the younger taste the faint lingering taste of raspberry; Patrick had managed to push the overall straps over and off Pete’s shoulders when he heard a small ringing noise, he frowned in the kiss but Pete seemed preoccupied mapping out every part of Patrick’s mouth that he didn’t hear it. When it happened a second time Patrick broke the kiss and gently pushed away from the older man, Pete looked beautifully flush but if Patrick’s suspicions were right he knew what that ringing was. 

“Patrick?” Pete sounded concerned and a little annoyed 

“Hang-hang on” Patrick pressed the power button and felt his stomach drop “I-shit I have to go-fuck Pete I’m so sorry” 

“Hey hey” Pete gently took Patrick’s wrists and moved them down so he could look Patrick in the face “what’s wrong? Is it an emergency?” 

“yeah-Joe needs my help he’s kinda in a bad situation. I’ll-if it’s okay I’ll come back tomorrow to get my costumes I’m so sorry” Patrick pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips “I’m so sorry” 

“Wait let me have someone drive you, you can’t possibly run home” Pete hurried after Patrick after the younger had clambered off his lap and practically ran out of the room “Patrick-”

“I’ll catch a bus it’ll be okay”

Patrick stopped at the door and turned around, he gave Pete a quick hug and a little more of a lingering kiss this time, when they broke apart Pete was cupping his face stroking his cheek with his thumb looking so concerned it hurt Patrick’s heart. 

“You’re-you’ll be okay?” 

“One hundred percent, I’ll see you tomorrow even if it’s just brief...I love you” 

Pete’s eyes widened a little before his face softened “I love you too, please be safe” 

  
He felt like a criminal then the way he ran out of Pete’s house, if he had time-and he prayed he did-at least he could swing by Shane’s and steal even a cheap party mask. It was hard to text back to Joe that he’d be there as soon as he could while running but a guilty feeling was bubbling up in his gut; was this how it was going to be? Him running away from Pete whenever hero duty called? That sounded like an awful life, _fuck_ at some point he’d have to tell him he was Porcelain. With that now sickening thought he pocketed his phone and ran faster down the dark street.

*

“Heads up!” Porcelain kicked at the wall and quickly swung his legs down throwing the sound-waves towards the vine creature slicing through it “six down fifteen more to go” 

“Can it hot-shot and keep kicking!” FrankenPencil quickly made nonsensical scribbles in the air that quickly turned into a hoard of weevils that flew at a group of the creatures running at them “Porcelain dammit this isn’t working we need to actually do something other than this” 

“Like what?” Porcelain clapped his hands together in quick succession slicing through another wave of the vine creatures forming through the vents “where the fuck is Briar Rose anyway? He could be miles away for all we know!” 

FrankenPencil huffed an angry breath before using both arms to start making swarms of Weevils and other plant-eating insects “if I had a plant tracker you think this would be easier?” 

“You’re a genius!” Porcelain grabbed the other and threw the two of them towards a small hallway “heat signature goggles, focus FP!” 

“What-oh shit okay” while Porcelain kept clapping or kicking the other hero focused best he could as he drew in the air with blue lines what he hoped would be the goggles “hell yes, first try!”  
  


“Put them on!” 

FrankenPencil slipped them on and looked around wildly before he froze, a tiny speck in the distance was moving around mimicking the motions of the plant creatures charging them. Porcelain got the hint fast and ran after the other hero as he ran towards the speck, behind them the vine creatures disassembled in order to give easier chase, if it weren’t for Porcelain’s quick shout and realignment of the sound-waves FrankenPencil would have crashed right into the exit door. As they ran out into the night the warehouse behind them half crumbled as the vines had twisted together to turn into a giant creature with claws that barely missed the two running heroes as they slammed into the ground. 

They collapsed to the ground due to the shaking though, Porcelain rolling out of the way of a large vine whip crashing down where he’d been. FrankenPencil quickly drew a sword and threw it at the creature piercing where one of its eyes were causing it to scream in pain, his friend shouted at him to go straight to the smaller shed and that was where he’d find Briar Rose; he didn't waste a second in running, plants or not if their creator was in the area they’d be able to heal and FrankenPencil might get screwed over. He hoped he’d reached the right shed as he threw the door open, ducking for caution but being right as thorns were shot just above him, he tackled the legs of Briar Rose and quickly wrestled the man to the ground. 

“Got you now!” Porcelain pulled cuffs off his belt and quickly latched them onto Briar Roses’ wrists, neutralizing his power “thank fuck Pan made these, because of _you_ I had to miss out on a hot date” 

Briar Rose snarled at him and spit, Porcelain winced as it landed on his hoodie “oh _boo hoo_ hero, what your date was so important you couldn’t even get your costume on? Is it on your date’s bedroom floor?” 

“At the dry cleaners, and no that’s not a joke. Tell me where those devil seeds are, Briar, and FP and I won’t let them send you someplace shitty” 

Briar Rose scoffed and tried throwing Porcelain off him but the hero easily locked his legs around Briar’s waist. The villain could fight and was a terrifying adversary but once his powers were gone he was pretty weak, he seemed to realize this as he deflated and gave directions, satisfied Porcelain stood and pulled the villain with him as they exited the shed. FrankenPencil was brushing off pieces of vine as he walked up to meet the two, the hero started to say something when Porcelain noticed something funny about a building behind him. 

“Duck!” he shouted, throwing Briar Rose at FrankenPencil causing the two to fall and only Porcelain was hit by the large shadow claw. 

He was thrown through the shed and went flying a few feet, painfully he landed on the rubble he was sent through. Porcelain groaned but the panic quickly set in, looking up he saw FrankenPencil had drawn what looked like a Tron-cycle and was driving away quickly as to Porcelain’s horror Sandman was walking towards him while monster-faced shadows swirled around him. _Fuck_ , as much as he was pissed that FrankenPencil hadn’t driven by to grab him he somewhat glad at least that he and Briar Rose wouldn’t get hurt but now he was alone with his soulmate and enemy. 

“What a nice surprise, my little shadow is out and about tonight” 

Porcelain had no time to move as shadows wrapped around him binding his arms behind him and covering his mouth forcing him to his knees, his stomach rolled as the villain neared him and the hero tried his best to hide the pain as a heavy boot was slammed into his head. He didn’t miss the way that Sandman himself jerked and looked confused before it turned back into a smug grin with too many teeth. 

“That little shithead flower boy should’ve known better, he tripped one of my little hideouts. Shame though, I” ll have to move everything again but what luck that it gave em _you”_ Sandman leered at him before painfully grabbing his jaw “aw how cute, what’s this little get up even? Trying a new style?” 

Porcelain growled but it was muffled behind the shadows, Shane’s had been open but the man had only been able to give him a weak copy of his own costume and a mask that at least obscured his eyes; Sandman chuckled again before rearing his fist back and slamming it into the boy’s jaw, Porcelain almost fainted from pain then but forced his eyes open despite the stinging tears. Sandman turned away from him then, normally any villain with sanity knew that was bad but Porcelain knew he just felt the same black-out pain he had. Scoffing the villain walked along and had the shadows carry Porcelain with him along, the remains of the shed showed that in a now broken closet were dark glowing crystals that the hero recognized as strange rocks the villain referred to as ‘nightmare crystals’. 

“Hmm, but you can’t tell my little secret can you, hero?” Sandman picked one of them up and grinned as it glowed brighter “so perfect, so dark and wonderful, you know how many delicious nightmares I can make with these? Mm, maybe I should start with you” 

That set panic into gear, Porcelain started to struggle and tried to make even the tiniest of sounds to somehow throw the shadows off balance but all that happened was they tightened around him making his bones grind together; Sandman huffed and grabbed his face again, for a moment their eyes locked and Porcelain suddenly felt too vulnerable, could he recognize his eyes if they ever met outside this life? Would he hurt Patrick, hurt Pete? 

The villain huffed and pressed the crystal he’d picked up against Porcelain's face “you know if that little walking compost hadn’t tripped that wire I would be somewhere else tonight. Tell me hero, where would you be? Slutting it up with some higher heroes, wanting their praise?” 

The hero tried jerking his head out of the villain’s hold only for his jaw to ache at the tightened hold. 

“Oh you’re _feisty_ aren’t you? I bet they love that don’t they” what in the _hell_ was Sandman talking about? 

The villain’s attention seemed changed then and Porcelain jerked a tiny bit as he felt the villain trace his thumb over where Porcelain’s lips were being covered by the shadows, the hero had gotten used to the villain being overly physically violent but just-just what was _this?_

“Do you use your pretty mouth? I bet you do, what better way to get everyone’s praise and approval then on your fucking knees” Sandman snarled in Porcelain's face, the villains’ breath smelled strangely sweet and the hero felt his stomach twist at the acid in the glowing gold eyes “always so quick with your wit, but what now? When you’re mouth is covered all you can do is just sit there, I could slit your throat and no one would hear you scream” 

Again Porcelain tried thrashing around only to be held up, arms pinned above his head and legs held together like a log. He trembled as Sandman stepped closer and pressed the sharp tip of the crystal to his throat, fully expecting the villain to go through with his threat only to wince as clawed fingers slid down his throat in a mock caressing motion. 

“All tied up with your pretty throat bared just for me…” Sandman’s breath puffed against Porcelain's throat making the hero shiver with confusion.

Abruptly Sandman snarled and Porcelain was thrown away, the hero managed to roll into a ball and stop himself; once back up on his feet, he saw the shadows around the Sandman’s feet had swirled around him in the iconic shadow vortex he always hid in. 

_“Fight me hero”_ came the voice from inside, sounding almost unhinged and deranged. 

The opposite happened, instead Porcelain decided he wanted no part in this for the sake of both himself and yes, even Sandman; he took off running towards buildings where he knew Sandman wouldn’t be able to see him clearly, behind him came a monstrous roar and sure enough shadows tired grabbing or slowing him down but the hero managed to get far enough that he knew he could at least call for assistance or back up. Somewhere in the night as he hid inside an abandoned shed he heard another monstrous howl, shivering Porcelain reached up and touched his throat where Sandman had. What in the hell had the villain been talking about even? Slutting up? The nerve of that asshole, accusing great heroes of using people like that, shaking his head Porcelain curled up in a ball hoping that FrankenPencil had received his distressed signal and was sending help or even coming himself. In the past the villain had gotten close to Porcelain’s body, on more than one occasion practically pinning the smaller down with his body in uncomfortable positions; just like he’d told FrankenPencil sometimes he knew what the guy’s breath smelled like even. 

Hesitantly he traced again and shivered, it had felt bad when Sandman had talked about him in such a demeaning way but he was reminded of what Briar Rose had interrupted; Pete wouldn’t have hurt like that, wouldn’t have cut off Porcelain’s oxygen, wouldn’t have talked about him in such a terrible way. 

But then again, Pete wasn’t Sandman, was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Funny, just last night he and Pete had been eye-fucking over clothes which led to the most amazing make-out session Patrick had ever had and yet now as he walked up the steps to Pete’s house it felt like all the same anxiety from last night was coming back. Well either that or it was because he was still fucked up from whatever the hell horny existential crisis Sandman was having last night, _that_ definitely had his brain scrambling around with the offer Andy had given with pairing him up with someone. After the first knock he awkwardly shuffled away from the door and tugged at his sleeves until it opened, he guessed the lady was maybe a maid. 

“Yes?” she studied him, was she glaring or was she just intense?

“Oh um, is Pete home? I was-yesterday I said I’d stop by again…” should have probably fucking called, Patrick.

“Oh yes, you must be Patrick. Yes, Mr. Wentz is in, please wait here...did you happen to fall on your way here?” 

His cheeks turned pink a little as he looked down, it wasn’t until that morning that the bruises of being thrown around by vine monsters and a shadow hand were starting to show. 

“No um, it was an emergency last night, it took a rough turn” 

The woman nodded before disappearing, hopefully to find Pete; Patrick stood awkwardly then in the foyer looking up at the ceiling and then around the room as if there would be anything interesting...actually he was pretty sure there had been a carpet beneath his feet, except now it was gone and there were a few stains along the floor. Huh, did Pete have a gardener? Maybe he went out somewhere last night- _whoa_ there Stump, Patrick had felt a terrible pang of jealousy and horrible thought when that popped into his head; he firmly did not believe that Pete went out somewhere last night to get off with someone that wasn’t him, he’d been terribly worried when Patrick had said something was wrong so he doubted his boyfriend would cheat on him. 

He sighed weakly and rubbed at his face, with the superhero problems not on mind what he and Pete did last night had been front and center once he’d finally gotten home to his bed; Patrick didn’t think the age difference between them really meant much, sure he figured that Pete probably had more experience with other people and Patrick mostly just had hook-ups or 2 not really successful relationships in his life but-but kissing Pete last night had felt really great! If Joe hadn’t needed him to help with Briar Patrick wondered if maybe the night would have ended with him on his stomach or back-

Okay no, he needed to reel his brain back into reality, as great as it had felt being in Pete’s lap something felt...kind of bad? The sound of footsteps coming his way interrupted these thoughts, Pete had pulled Patrick into a tight hug before he’d registered the older man had walked to him, when Pete let go he held Patrick out at arms length holding his chin with his free hand and clearly inspecting the bruise along his face. 

“I don’t get a good morning?” Patrick asked weakly and yep, there was the glare he expected “I’m okay-” 

“You look as if you got the shit kicked out of you in a bar fight” Pete grabbed his arm and pulled him along almost too quickly “I’m running you a bath, don’t argue” 

“Wha-yes I will argue! Pete, hey!” Patrick tried pulling his arm back only to gasp in pain as his shoulder twitched sharply 

Pete did stop though, turning quickly and scanning Patrick over before his face softened to that heart-ache look that stung the younger man’s heart. 

“What happened? You should have let me drive you home or wherever your friend was. Did your friend do this?” 

“No! Joe wouldn’t hit me like this-or ever! Pete, I’m not being abused” Patrick huffed and crossed his arms which ow, bad idea “look I-can I have the costumes, please? That’s what I came here for” 

Pete’s expression changed as quickly as Patrick’s behavior, cold almost “yes you can have your costumes back, but speaking of all you came here for we need to talk about something” 

_He’s breaking up with you_ that horrible little voice brought a stinging to Patrick’s eyes. 

“About what?” he croaked, not sounding as calm as he’d wanted to at all 

“Last night obviously” Pete walked away and didn’t take Patrick’s hand this time, when he turned around he seemed confused the younger didn’t follow “I’m-this conversation isn’t for standing in the hall” 

“You’re breaking up with me, I don’t think that needs a privacy matter” 

“I”m _what?”_ Pete stared at him like he’d grown a second head before shaking it off and walking over to pull Patrick along with him “no I am _not_ doing that but that answers one of my questions” 

Wait, Patrick blinked as they were standing in Pete’s office again and the older man sat on the couch looking at him with a waiting look. 

“I’m...you’re not breaking up with me?” 

“I just said no” 

Patrick frowned “you’re...not mad I had to run off last night after we made out?” 

“Patrick just come here” 

He did. 

Pete sighed and turned towards him, Patrick didn’t like that he could see Pete looking over his visible bruises and no doubt he wondered if there was more he couldn’t see. 

“I’m sorry, for last night. I shouldn’t have done that” _what?_ He was regretting it? “Don’t look like that please, let me explain first?” 

“You’re telling me you regret making out with me” Patrick didn't care if he sounded like a brat, was Pete being serious?

The older sighed and shook his head “no I don’t regret making out with you, what I regret is that I did it so early. Patrick counting today if you want we’ve known each other only five days, how long have most of your relationships lasted? Because from how fast you came to the conclusion I was breaking up with you I get the feeling not long” 

“Fuck you” it came out before Patrick could stop it and immediately he regretted it, Pete didn’t look offended though and reached over to wipe away some tears Patrick didn’t know he had “you’re confusing me, I’m not that young Pete” 

“So then tell me how long they've lasted” he sat back against the armrest now, Patrick tried not seeing it as him looking down on him. 

The first one was in high school when was a stupid wide-eyed freshman, it was a girl that he’d met in middle school and he wasn’t too surprised to find out that she had been dating him out of pity (his self-esteem was _non-_ _existent_ in middle school and high school altogether). Junior year he’d met a guy who seemed nice and like a prince charming, for 4 years though the whole relationship was just sex and maybe the occasional date. Yeah, he had been aware of how fucked up it was and how it was hardly a relationship but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when the guy had just dumped him. 

“I don’t know” he lied

Pete sighed in a way that sounded disappointed, he sat back up again and gently took Patrick's chin between his fingers and turned his face to look at him before letting go. 

“I’m not an angel okay? I’m thirty-six and I’ve had my share of broken hearts and having it happen to me too. I’m not trying to confuse you, Patrick, what I’m trying to say is that I felt like I took advantage of you last night-and don’t interrupt me, please. You might not think it’s a big difference but it is to me, I wanted to kiss you so badly last night and more and that isn’t what I want you to think you have to do in our relationship so early. You kept giving me these looks and fuck Patrick I wanted to do things to you but, but that isn’t how I am anymore. I want to go slow with you, I want you but I want to know you too” 

Patrick wondered how red he was, someone being this open and honest to him was entirely new “I’m...you like me but you don’t want to fuck me right away” 

“It genuinely hurts me that you sound almost shocked that I actually care. I want to cherish you, idiot, I wouldn’t just change clothes and stand in my closet wondering what someone will and won’t like on me” Pete’s smile made him feel fuzzy in a funny way “I’ll be honest when you left last night I thought...I was afraid I’d gone too far and scared you away” 

Patrick flinched and thought about his earlier cheating thought “no, I’m sorry, Joe’s been my friend for a long time and when he said he was in trouble I panicked I guess. I promise you can't chase me away” 

Pete looked relieved and while admittedly maybe it wasn’t such a good idea Patrick scooted over and hugged him, the older man however chuckled and looped his arms around Patrick’s waist squeezing him gently; forgetting his pain earlier Patrick gasped as his lower back lit up. Pete pushed him away at arm's length again looking worried, this time he didn’t argue when he was pulled up from the cough and along with Pete down the hall again, more dreading that this was about the bath Pete had mentioned before because Patrick was in no way going to let him see the extent of the bruises. They stopped in a guest room, Pete let go of his hand and disappeared into another room Patrick guessed was the bathroom based on the sound of running water he heard coming from it. He chewed on his lip debating, Pete was respectful obviously so if he asked him to leave or to let Patrick undress in the bathroom then it would be fine right? But what if that just made him worry more, if he acted like he was going call someone when he’d seen the bruise on Patrick’s face how would he react to Patrick refusing to let him see all the injuries? 

“Patrick?” Pete exited the bathroom and stepped aside from the doorway, what a gentleman “it’s ready, if it’s too hot then don’t get in right away just wait a little bit. Do you have somewhere you needed to be today?” 

“No, I don’t have classes Sunday or Saturday so I’m open today. Um, but what about you? You run a company, aren't you busy today?” 

Pete smiled and shook his head, he left Patrick to bathe and promised he’d be back in a moment to bring something to help with the bruises. He groaned when he sank into the water, sighing and melting with a pleased hum at the warmth making all the aches feel better, the large bathtub was nice too with all the room he had to wiggles his legs. 

*

Pete had left some clothes for him and what looked like some kind of rub he was supposed to put on the bruises, Patrick rolled his eyes smiling at the Ghostbusters shirt Pete had left him and changed into the clean pair of boxers and sweatpants before putting the rub on the bruises he could reach; the ones on his back hurt the most but they were so close to the center he had no way of being able to really reach them, if Pete were around he could help but unfortunately for Patrick, his self-consciousness about his body was probably going to prevent him from seeing a shirtless Patrick for a while. Huh, that was a thought wasn’t it, even if they had gone all the way yesterday night he probably would’ve stopped Pete anyway since he hated his stomach. 

Oh well, that was the past and currently, Patrick was snuggling into the bed sighing with content. There was vibrating somewhere on the floor making him sit up, he looked around before realizing it was his shorts and picked them up digging his phone out of his pocket:

_Travie interrogated Briar Rose last night, turns out he didn’t even know about Sandman’s crystals. They did a sweep around 1 this morning and found every crystal so we’re in the good right now._ \- Joe

_Heads up though, Briar Rose said something that's got the Killjoys suspicious right now about you_ \- Joe

Great, he groaned and dropped back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling, a group of higher-level heroes were now suspicious of him. Patrick sat up when the door opened, Pete walked in pausing by the door before breaking into a smile that made Patrick blush, what did he do to deserve such an adoring look? 

“You look so cute, I’m tempted to ask if we can just stay in my room all day” 

_Pg thoughts Patrick, he_ just _talked to you about that_ still the younger man’s cheeks turned pinkish “planning a third date already?” 

“If you want to consider it that then sure” Pete stuffed his hands in his pockets, posture now anxious “I mean, I could have you get driven home? I know you said you only came here for the costumes but I was wondering if maybe we could spend the day together?” 

_Sunday, the sketches were due tomorrow, maybe he could ask Pete to model again?_

“I’d like that”

* * *

Talk about gifts at great times; the damage to the buildings he’d destroyed during his strange meltdown would no doubt cost the city a large sum, not long after the little doll had run off like a coward Veritaserum and Aurora had shown up adding more trouble to his already strange breakdown shattering his nightmare crystals (they were already a pain in the ass to create and find, he’d almost blown up the whole side of the city before deciding he’d just have a mental breakdown in his own house). When he woke up that morning though Pete dragged himself to his closet to check himself out in the mirror, Porcelain hadn’t even tired hitting him that night so he knew for a fact those nasty bruises trailing along his backside and even along his jaw were from his soulmate. 

Breakfast had just been him eating a pop-tart and going through emails in his office, the Pan movie was going well and casting had been working out beautifully, to be truthful he could’ve cared less but hey it wasn’t like he could go to Pan himself and ask the guy to play his own character. When Martha had come in saying that Patrick was at the front door Pete didn’t even bother hiding how happy that made him, however she stopped him before he could run out telling him that Patrick had a dark bruise along his cheek. His shadows were flaring up around him reflecting the anger bubbling in him, he was going to fucking _murder_ Patrick’s roommate so help him all the powers in the world- but then he’d managed to calm down and when Patrick had looked at him from the foyer with that dark mark on his face he’d decided his murder plot could wait. 

Now they were driving through town in Pete’s personal car because Patrick refused to keep going around in a limo (“I’m only letting you reserve that for dates now”). They’d stopped at the bakery near Shane’s place again for Patrick to get a box of those raspberry muffins again, at a stoplight Pete smiled over at Patrick in the passenger side eating one of the treats; nice, that’s how it felt being with Patrick. Pete had been with partners before him but it felt so different right then with Patrick, the same feelings like he was supposed to be with him and that they fit together somehow present and before the light turned green he reached over to brush his hand over Patrick’s free hand making the other look at him confused but content taking another bite of his muffin. He had a few places in mind he wanted to show Patrick, whether this was a date or just hanging out he wasn’t actually sure what Patrick wanted; that was something he’d wanted to also broach that morning but he felt like he’d already pushed his boyfriend asking how long most of his relationships had lasted. 

There were things they had to go over but that could wait, for now, Pete wanted to just spend the day falling more in love with Patrick and judging by the annoyed grunt he got when he tried holding Patrick’s hand again he was going to have a nice day. 

“The park?” Patrick tilted his head frowning a little then squinted at Pete “I’m not against going on walks but I feel like you have an ulterior motive” 

“What, I can’t get to know my boyfriend more? I figured we could walk or find a bench then get lunch” Pete smiled at him, it was so much fun making Patrick blush “I promise I won’t try flashing my money” 

Patrick’s face fell a little, shit “I’m sorry about that-”

“Bad joke on my part” Pete interrupted, this time Patrick only huffed a little when Pete took his hand “now come on, I want to learn more about why my music taste sucks” 

“Those were not my exact words” 

They found a picnic table under some shade much to Patrick’s happiness, Pete didn't even need to start the conversation as Patrick seemed to think of a band all on his own; he hadn’t heard of Except Yellow before but Patrick seemed to have some pretty strong opinions on them, his face was starting to flush red from annoyance and it was border-lining a rant but Pete couldn’t help but love the way he talked so passionately and somehow managed to insult while at the same time giving constructive criticism to the band. 

“Why an art major?” he asked in the middle of Patrick explaining why they were trying too hard sound like a Nirvana copy.

“Huh? Oh, it’s stupid” Patrick looked down at his lap before sighing “I’d like to make a career out of music, don’t get me wrong I’m pretty sure you can tell I really love it. I spent a year working on my music major and I ended up hating it, no one there had any real passion, and even the teachers could’ve given less of a shit. One kid literally ripped off the entirety of “Mr. Brightside” and all he did was change the pitch, it was total shit but he still ended up getting a good grade on it” 

“That’s shit. So why’d you change it?” 

Patrick sighed again and looked even more embarrassed “well Joe-the friend that I had to go help? He’s in music theory at the school I’m currently going to, that’s why I moved out here. We shared a dorm before either of us were really able to get out on our own, as a kid you could have given me anything and I would’ve figured out how to make something out of it. Well this one day Joe’s class were going to an art exhibit all about music, I was invited along and it was pretty cool actually. A lot of it was interactive art and I sort of wandered away from the group and found a different line of art, there was a guy there and we got to talking” 

“I guess I made some kind of art snob comment but he thought it was funny and I was pretty mortified to learn he was the artist of everything in that room. He said he liked that I was pretty open about my dislike though and asked if I was an artist myself, I just told him the truth and it was probably weird having this twenty-year-old kid telling you about how awful their old school was but he offered to let me take some art classes his studio had” 

Pete couldn’t help but laugh at that “you’re lucky he wasn’t offended. So he’s the reason you realized you liked art?” 

“He’s the one that helped me get an idea of what I wanted to do...so yeah” Patrick nervously giggled “sorry just, I always get people giving me shit when they find out why I’m pursuing an art major” 

“Screw them, it’s stupid why _I’m_ in charge of a film company. Besides you already know my opinions on your art” Pete smiled at him and Patrick returned it albeit shy “I still have no idea what I’m doing to be honest, if I didn’t have actual help at that place everything would still be as shitty as the first movies we made” 

“What was the first thing you gave the okay on?” Patrick leaned on his elbow and gave Pete a cute almost puppy curious look. 

“I’m not even sure if I want to tell you, it was _so_ bad Patrick” Pete laughed into his hands before shrugging with a smile “ _Absinthe_ , another company had come to us with the idea because apparently they just ‘didn’t have the time for it’ and we all know that means they wanted _nothing_ to do with it. The idea was great though but the execution of everything and even the script was shit” 

“Hmm, I don’t think I know that one. Do you have that happen a lot?” 

“Not so much anymore, like I said I have someone at the company that actually has more experience than me admittedly so thanks to him we don’t take on those contracts anymore as much unless we know for a fact the other side will be as involved as we will be. Even’s even you know?” 

Patrick smiled again and nodded “I think the first movie I saw by Clandestine was _My Heart,_ I still watch it again sometimes” 

“Oh my god don’t tell me that” Pete hid his face in his hands again half laughing and half groaning “I know-okay I always feel so bad for this but I honestly _hated_ the okay on that story. I’m not the director but sometimes I was bored and I’d stop by and check it out and really? The amount of money they made back from that premier was not what I thought ti deserved”

“Really? I thought they did pretty okay. I mean the score and music choice was...a choice but I thought the story was at least okay for the whole tragic romance story” Patrick’s face turned red and how loud Pete laughed then “thank you for not judging me, honey” 

“No no, I’m so sorry-you’re not wrong it really was a tragic romance story. I’m not laughing at you I just agree the music was shit but it was the same as _Absinthe_ , great storyline but shit execution and script. Wanna know something no one else knows?” Pete grinned at the way Patrick rolled his eyes “not up for secrets, Trick?” 

The nickname made the red darker “shut up. What forbidden secrets are there, someone had sex on set? They found coke in the bathroom, someone stole camera equipment?” 

“You read tabloids too much. No, it was a tragic romance originally because the two main leads were supposed to both be boys” 

Pete knew his smile was bitter now, Patrick’s blank face was exactly how he’d felt when he’d been told that the scriptwriters had _refused_ and outright threw a tantrum when they found out they had to write a gay love story.

“You’re kidding me” Pete shook his head “that...honestly that makes a lot more sense than what the story people ended up seeing was”

“Right? That’s why even though people complained about how weird it was _Ataven Halen_ was, it’s still one of my favorite films to date. The same company came back two years later asking if we’d be willing to help them make what _My Heart_ was supposed to be, of course I said yes” 

Patrick frowned a little though, shit did Pete say something wrong? “Why is it weird though? Did it do that bad?” 

Pete sat up a little straighter, Patrick snickered a little which meant he probably looked a little too professional “well the story they had in mind was actually one of the script writer’s own experiences and how she ended up marrying her wife. We gave her full control of the script and also how she wanted to play out the scenes, it was really awesome and my favorite part of the whole movie is when she wanted these lighting effects for how it first felt when she saw her wife the first time” 

“That sounds beautiful. Would it, is it weird to ask if we could watch some of your movies?” Patrick stared at his lap again. 

“Sure, bear in mind though sometimes I’ll pause it to explain things” 

Patrick laughed and shook his head “that’s fine, you modeled for me and pretty much let me tell you how to pose and listened to me ranting about music” 

“I like your rants” 

Patrick rolled his eyes at that fondly calling Pete a dork again, in return Pete called him Trick again earning a scoff.

*

They’d taken a walk around the park talking again about whatever until Patrick suggested maybe they could go to the art gallery, Pete immediately said yes since A) he collected art as he was sure Patrick and anyone could’ve seen in his house and B) more Patrick art. The gallery building was in the downtown art area where that paraphernalia shop had been, the brick building had wallflowers creeping along it and a stain-glass window at the front with the words _Endless Moon Gallery_. There were 5 floors counting the attic where things were stored to be taken or set out, Patrick gave a layout of where the interactive arts would be and where the pieces that were for purchase were. 

“You are not allowed to buy pieces I’ve made, I can literally just create your stuff” 

Patrick had his arms on hips in what was probably meant to be a stern pose but all it did was make Pete want to scoop him up in a hug, his boyfriend was so cute and soft looking. 

“I will do it behind your back” Pete laughed at Patrick smacking his chest lightly “c’mon, let’s go in” 

There were 3 rooms on the main floor, two of them were used for showing off art pieces and a smaller one where food was; Patrick had groaned realizing there was some kind of art exhibit going on which of course confused Pete, why was it so bad that was happening? 

“Because some of my classmates might be here and I really don’t want to deal with them” Patrick sighed and rubbed his arm awkwardly “you know someone snapped some photos of us when we were on our first date? A few of my classmates kind gave me shit about it” 

“What? That’s childish” Pete snorted and grabbed Patrick’s hand “I’d be jealous too though, it’s a miracle no one has snatched you up before me” 

“Oh shut up, you literally have several magazines calling you sexy” Patrick froze, cheeks turning flushed before he tried stuttering out a sentence “I wasn’t looking on purpose-I was just looking up movies that you’ve made and-and stuff” 

“And stuff huh?” Pete smirked squeezing Patrick’s hand making the younger squeak and glare lightly “teasing you is fun” 

“Teasing me has consequences” 

Oh he was making it way too easy to make innuendos, Pete however decided self-control was better and just smiled tugging him along to a room. One wall had Pop Art and the one opposite to it had cubism, on the wall with the entrance had a mix of the two as did the one across from it; different sized canvases almost looked reminiscent of the beginning of _Monsters Inc._ with all the different opening doors, faces, places, and animals stared back at the two as they walked the room. Patrick had stopped in front of a canvas that looked half his size, it was pop art cubism and if Pete was guessing right it was the swamp scene from _Labyrinth_ in bright shades of green and yellows. 

“You have a lot of art deco paintings at your house, any particular reason?” 

Pete hummed, he hadn’t actually thought that much on it before “well most of the paintings in my house have gold somewhere in them so I guess that might be why. I like how the shapes are too, does that make sense? …..Patrick?” 

Looking over at the younger man he noticed Patrick seemed tense now, what brought that on? Had he said something wrong again, all he did was answer the question. Frowning he reached over to gently brush his hand against Patrick’s snapping him out of his daze, the younger smiled weakly at him but something still felt off. 

“Sorry, you make sense. Geometric shapes are in the art deco style a lot, black and gold are colors most people will recognize with the style too...do you like gold?” 

“I do but to be honest rose gold is my favorite. That’s sort of why I happened to have those overalls in my closet” 

Patrick’s smile changed to a more relaxed one “it suits you, you look beautiful in it” 

Pete blushed “thank you” 

The other room was larger where the interactive art was, this time the theme had to do with lights and how they could create shapes and images; most of them were things like animals and flowers but one particular light show Pete insisted was a penis while Patrick was accusing him of having a dirtier mind than him, Pete had grinned and winked at him earning a scowl and having to hurry after Patrick stomping out of the room. He wasn’t that upset of course, taking Pete’s hand and heading up to the second floor to find different sculptures of busts of peoples in strange funky positions, there wasn’t really anything that caught Pete’s attention but several sculptures of musicians he didn’t know had caught Patrick’s and the younger was going into details about their discography and what about their music was beautiful and original in its own way. 

“Sorry, you came here for art, not music” Patrick had said once they’d moved up to the 3rd floor where textures were the theme. 

Currently, they were standing in front of a giant gummy bear made up of plastic ones all carefully melted together.

“I came here to spend time with you, Trick” Pete squeezed his hand smiling when the younger looked doubtful “I’m serious, I don’t care that we’re at an art gallery. If something’s based on music go ahead and say it, if something reminds you of a song or some melody talk about it” 

“What about you though? I feel like all our conversations have been on me, what do you like Pete? And don't say me, that’s cheesy as hell” 

Pete laughed “spoilsport, taking the fun out of my flirting. And you do know what I like by the way, I’m not sure if you realize it or not but you do” 

Patrick frowned and turned his attention back to the gummy bear sculpture before nodding slightly “I think you’re right, I do” 

He was a lot more hesitant to go to the 4th floor, Pete hadn’t meant to push really but when they had walked out to where the stairwell was Patrick had stopped in his tracks; he’d ask if something was upsetting up above, gore maybe or sex but Patrick had kept saying “it’s nothing bad I just don’t want to see it” and that was one of Pete’s flaws that had still followed him to now, pushing until he got an answer. 

“It’s about soulmates” 

Oh. 

Pete opened his mouth and closed it, Patrick had let go of his hand now and stood by the stairs going down, he’d had to push didn’t he? It looked like he wasn’t the only one that had thought about the whole soulmate thing though, it was pretty selfish really to think only he’d had it in mind; he hesitated as he started to reach for Patrick’s hand again, wanting to comfort him or take it back or...or something but decided against it, maybe they should leave the gallery now. 

“I don’t-I like you is the thing” Patrick started, looking at him again clearly struggling with the words “and...and you’re wrong about me thinking you being a little older than me doesn’t matter to me. I mean, fuck I’m bad at words and emotions, I’m really scared that you’re going to find out who your soulmate is and just...leave me I guess. That's it though is that you’re supposed to be with your soulmate though Pete and let’s face it I’m not them, so what happens when you find your soulmate?” 

“I’ll tell them I’m with someone” it was almost comical how wide Patrick’s eyes got “you’re not the only one who’s been thinking about that Patrick-not trying to say you thought you were. I’ve been thinking about it too but that’s where you’re not entirely right” Pete stepped closer and took Patrick’s hand this time “soulmates don’t always end up together you know, sometimes they just stay friends or sometimes they never get together at all. If I do meet my soulmate then I’ll tell them the truth, I’m dating someone that I love and I’ll hope they accept it” 

Patrick’s lips were parted and the shocked look made Pete feel a little uneasy, was he being a hypocrite whenever he made these kinds of open love confessions? It didn't feel like he was taking advantage of Patrick when he did but what if his words were confusing the younger? He didn't really have long to think about these thoughts because Patrick practically threw himself at Pete, fisting his hands into Pete’s shirt and pulling him down slightly to kiss him; it was somewhat frantic and a little awkward with the way he’d smushed their lips together but with how soft Patrick’s tasted Pete ignored it, reaching up and cupping the younger’s face kissing back.

Patrick broke the kiss but pressed his face into Pete’s shoulder, hands balled against his chest and pressing against him; Pete moved his arms down to wrap around Patrick’s waist holding him, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Don’t get used to the PDA” Patrick mumbled “I’m-I don’t like holding hands that much but it’s been really nice today…” 

“I’m glad you’ve had a good day” Pete gently pushed him back smiling “I’ll try and remind myself PDA is off the table, and if that...if my confession just now was a bit much I’m going to have to warn you ahead of time I tend to do that a lot. Wear my heart on my sleeve” 

“I’m a grumpy old man in a twenty-four-year-old's body, so I’m warning you ahead of time about that” 

Pete laughed and leaned down to kiss him again but quickly separated from Patrick, he swore he heard the sound of voices and steps coming up their way-sure enough Patrick now heard it too and took a few steps away from him before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the stairs heading up. Was he aware of how that might look a little more obvious, two people standing alone in the soulmate themed floor? Pete grinned regardless laughing at how Patrick almost pulled him down a few times while going up the steps before they were standing in a room with the walls painted a soft pink, how much more could you scream ‘love themed’?

Patrick still seemed a little anxious, glancing around again like someone would still see them and automatically assume they were doing something naughty.

“Dude we weren’t fucking” Patrick audibly choked and stared at him “what, we weren’t”

“You didn’t have to put it that way though! And I’m not-the kissing wasn’t what I’m freaking out over”

“Is it the whole classmates' thing earlier?”

Patrick mumbled something and nodded, Pete recalled how dickish being in college was but how bad were Patrick’s classmates? Whatever, he wasn’t at the art gallery to make a hit list, he was there to spend time with Patrick-

There was ringing again, Pete recognized it as Patrick’s phone “ah-shit hang on, I gotta take this” 

“It’s cool” Pete smiled but felt a weird tug in his chest watching Patrick hurry back into the hall

He wandered away so to give Patrick some privacy, the art pieces really did reflect how the artists felt about the whole soulmate concept and Pete found himself wondering if he could purchase any of the pieces when Patrick walked up looking slightly anxious. 

“Bad news?” Pete reached over and took his hand, feeling a little cold when Patrick pulled away

“So um, like I said Joe was in trouble last night-” Patrick stumbled over his sentence but Pete got the idea fast.

“Did he get hurt again? If he’s hurt you should go to him if he called you” even as Pete said this there was a selfish part of him wanting to tell Patrick that if Joe wasn’t dying it was fine “I can drive you back home or wherever you need me to drop you off” 

  
It was clear Patrick wanted to protest but he just nodded smiling weakly, he kept apologizing as Pete drove him to some apartments not too far from them (and maybe it was because Pete had the whole villain intuition but wasn’t that a little convenient? While Pete kept assuring him it was okay and friends were as important as family could be. Patrick promised he’d text him when whatever problem was going on with Joe was taken care of, Pete assuring him he had the whole day to come back whenever since it was only noon now. Still, when Patrick waved to him from the apartment doors Pete couldn’t help feeling a little bitter about it, why did he have a sinking feeling this might happen more often? He just sighed convinced it was just because he was dating again, as he drove heading back to his house something in the backseat started beeping almost making him slam on the gas instead of the breaks. What the hell- _son of a bitch,_ Pete growled and quickly changed lanes driving without caring about the speed limit, someone had found where he was trying to grow the nightmare crystals again.


	5. Chapter 5

Porcelain really needed to get a better mode of transportation, having to do parkour and also trying to run without civilians trying to stop him isn’t ideal; whatever, he was lucky FrankenPencil had gotten his costume picked up so he didn't have to help him in civilians clothing (that would be hell of a way for Pete to find out his secret wouldn’t it be?) when he arrived at the destination though he recognized it as a warehouse all the jewelry stores in the city kept their shipments, was FrankenPencil actually having problems with King Cobra? That was the only person Porcelain could think of to be at a jewelry store, unless Oxenfree got out of prison and was collecting jewels again for some other ritual. Cautiously he snuck inside through another door, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the authorities trying to get info out of him or give him a “briefing” that would just waste his time when FrankenPencil could he hurt. 

Inside lights were flashing but thankfully the alarms were off, Porcelain stayed close to the wall creeping along and peeking around corners seeing no one but couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He ducked into a doorway when he neared the main room, were those voices? He strained his ears a little trying to think if he recognized them, maybe he’d here King Cobra? 

“He still hasn’t shown up, help me with this box please?” there was a loud creaking sound then breaking “thank you” 

“I guess we lucked out when he hit that alarm, I’m kind of bummed though. I wanted to see Porcelain” 

Said hero carefully leaned out of the doorway to see two girls breaking crates and throwing handfuls of jewelry into bags, shit were these the Jewel Twins? Great, he’d rather King Cobra over these two, he had no gauge on them at all. They had FrankenPencil somewhere though judging by what they were talking about, taking a deep breath he jumped out from the doorway and clapped his hands directing the waves and throwing the girls and boxes towards a large shipping container. The girls however managed to land against the boxes and did a flip landing on their feet in, Porcelain admittedly was impressed. 

“He’s short” the taller girl said, Porcelain felt his face turn red at that “cute though” 

“That’s what your sound wave powers were? I was kind of expecting more” the shorter girl shrugged and it was only then Porcelain realized there was a black chord by her foot. 

When she jerked it off the ground and pulled the hero shrieked as a net jerked up from the ground, it was completely invisible and reflected like glass almost; it tightened around him painfully before dropping, perfectly cocooning around Porcelain and effectively pinning his legs and arms together. 

“You don’t know how lucky it is we put the net here” the shorter girl walked over and dragged Porcelain over to the main warehouse “anyway we should introduce ourselves right? I’ve really been wanting to meet you” 

“What for” Porcelain grumbled, the net was starting to hurt and dig into his shoulders “where’s FrankenPencil?” 

“He’s fine” the taller girl gestured over to the knocked out hero, leaned back against a shipping container also tied up in the strange glassy net “anyway I’m happy to finally see you actually. We’re probably not what you were expecting right? Well-hang on” 

What...what the actual hell was going on? Porcelain stared confused as the two girls went back and picked up whatever had spilled out of the box and returned looking down at Porcelain. 

“Back to introductions, I’m Diamond and she’s Opal” Diamond gestured over to Opal who was now tying up the bag and adding it to a big pile Porcelain hadn’t seen “you’re probably wondering why we’re introducing ourselves right? Well it’s because you can’t do anything to get out of that net and we made sure that your friend can’t even use his fingers to draw either, we’re going to get away scott free” 

Porcelain grit his teeth, maybe he couldn't rip the net but he could scream and knock them out but at the cost of damaging his vocal chords. Diamond dragged him over to lean beside FrankenPencil, his friend had no bruises or anything on him but he was out cold, Guess King Cobra was telling the truth after all. Despite what they said he started thrashing around, the net started to tense up again until it was practically cutting into his skin and he stopped; Diamond and Opal seemed content now with their hoard and picked it all up throwing it into a chute that probably led outside, Porcelain had now tried headbutting into FrankenPencil only earning himself a headache and the net tightening again. 

“Sorry about this, we know you’ve got a great record with the public but everyone has to fail sometime right? It’s not your fault you didn’t see the net” Opal was kneeling in front of him smiling, was it Patrick’s imagination or were her eyes familiar? “And look I won’t tell Diamond but I’m gonna leave some bags behind, make it seem like you did a great fight okay?” 

“Is this a pity case?” Porcelain thought King Cobra was weird but these two were confusing him.

“Kind of, I was sort of hoping for more of a fight but we dispatched your friend pretty fast-”

“Opal! Come here, what’s this stuff?” Diamond had moved a few boxes away, now a strange purple aura was glowing-wait

“Don’t touch that!” Porcelain shouted, crying out in pain when the net cut into his costume “don’t-don’t touch it! That’s bad shit!” 

Diamond huffed and glared at him lightly “right, look you’re a ‘hero’ or whatever so why would I believe you? Opal come here?” 

Opal however seemed to see the terror in Porcelain's face and hesitated “Diamond if he’s a hero though wouldn't he want us safe even though we’re stealing stuff?” 

“But wouldn’t he also want to keep us from taking things? Come on, let’s just-” 

Again Porcelain shouted at her not to touch it but it was obviously too late, Diamond screamed and fell back, convulsing and thrashing around as the dark aura spread over her like spiderwebs causing her to turn pale. Opal cried in fear and ran towards her friend, stopping from touching her when Porcelain yelled not to; she seemed to realize fast he knew what to do, rushing back to his side and pulling out what looked like a crystal knife sliced through the net. 

“What the hell happened? What’s wrong with her” she pulled the nets off him before grabbing him by his collar and slamming him into the container “what’s wrong with her!” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, here” Porcelain grabbed the net remains and did his best to tie it into an awkward loop “you need to get her to Pan, he’s the only one that can take care of it. Get the fuck out of here _now_ he’s pissed and he’s going to actually kill you” 

“Who?!” 

Both froze and looked down the hall at the sudden chill that went through the warehouse, outside they could hear screaming and Porcelain realized too late that Sandman was already there; he shoved Opal away in time to clap and even use her shout to split apart several shadows that raced towards them, unfortunately for him he didn't count on the villain slamming him into the ground smashing his head painfully into the concrete. 

“Must be my lucky week, I’m seeing you so much lately little doll” Sandman hissed in his face, clawed hand wrapping painfully tight around Porcelain’s throat cutting the younger off from making a sound “where are my crystals you little bitch” 

Porcelain glared into golden eyes, out of his peripheral vision somehow Opal had managed to wrap Diamond in the net and pushed her down the chute. _Unfortunately_ this move caught the attention of Sandman, the villain snapped his head in their direction seeing the jewel thief trying get in the chute herself and snarled raising his free hand no doubt to send shadows to kill her; Porcelain however slammed his head into the villain’s causing both to cry out and gave Opal time to disappear, the smaller bucked up and threw Sandman off him quickly pinning the villain down. Despite knowing he was going to have bruises and wouldn’t be able to go back to Pete today at all he started wailing down on the villain, blood spurt from his lips and nose as he split Sandman’s own open and possibly broke the villain’s nose, part of him was hoping the villain would assume it was when he threw Porcelain down that that was why he had a bloody face.

Sandman snarled and grabbed him by his throat, Porcelain doing the same but not being able to really put much of his hand around the villain’s throat but with a sick twist of luck the claws of Sandman were causing Porcelain to bleed and the same went for the villain. He was thrown off the man and smashed into the ground again blurring his vision from cracking his head to the floor, Sandman stumbled a little but growled again gripping his fist and causing shadows to wrap around Porcelain and hold him down; the hero thrashed around shouting and cursing from behind a shadow gag as the villain walked towards his stash of crystals, panic rising in the hero as he knew from the years of fighting Sandman that when the crystals were still growing and new they were unstable and “highly dangerous” was beyond an understatement. 

“It takes me at least _months_ to fucking get these grown, thanks to that back-up help you called in I have to regrow these _again_ ” Sandman turned towards him and crushed the crystal in his hand, Porcelain’s stomach twisted seeing the shards just sticking out of the man’s hand “how’d you find this place hmm? Where else are all your eyes around this fucking shit hole” 

Porcelain swallowed and felt his heart beating like a terrified bird, Sandman slowly walked towards him before pausing, eyes turning to look at the still fainted FrankenPencil before a twisted smile slowly crept across his face. 

“Was it him? Was it whoever just ran out of that little chute? Or are you really my little shadow after all…” Porcelain screamed as he was squeezed almost bone-breakingly tight for a moment, Sandman was in his face again barely a breath away “ _answer me you little fucker”_

The shadows moved back allowing Porcelain to gulp in breath before glaring weakly “you’d just love for me to be your shadow wouldn’t you?” 

Sandman barked out a twisted laugh and grabbed Porcelain’s face, thankfully with the hand that did not have shattered crystal still in it. Now here’s the thing, obviously Porcelain should’ve been in pain right? His soulmate had shards in his hand, but while Sandman was probably going on some villain monologue Porcelain realized he...wasn’t in pain, hell the only things that hurt were the wounds he’d given to Sandman and vice-versa. Had he ever actually been affected by the crystals? There were more than enough occasions when Sandman had released the gas but he always had a mask courtesy of FrankenPencil or some other hero, he’d never had a chance to breathe the gas in so what if-

He didn't have time to think more on this as he was slammed into the ground again and this time his vision did go black, shadows swirled around him again to hold him to the floor as Sandman stood over him looking more murderous than before. He held his hand out and caught a crystal, Porcelain connected the dots then and for some reason decided now was a great idea to test his theory out since he was pretty sure Sandman was going to stab him now. 

“You’re going to be my first experiment little doll, since you seem to like spacing off so much-”

Glass shattered elsewhere in the building catching both of their attentions, Sandman cursed and all Porcelain felt next was blinding pain as he drove the crystal into his gut; the hero knew he screamed but felt a terrifying coldness, fuck was this what dying was? Sandman’s form disappeared and there was the sound of distant people running towards him, someone dropped to his side shouting but sounding underwater; Porcelain strained his eyes to recognize who it was but only seeing bright red something before his vision went dark.

*

_Pure white, everything around him was pure white and it felt like he was floating but at the same time just laying on ground, frowning Patrick sat up and looked around to see a heavy fog surrounding him. Where was he? He frowned and looked down freezing up seeing that he was...weird to say the least, he was shaking as he lifted his hand to look at it but it was the same as the rest of his body; transparent like he was made of glass but inside his fingers he could see smoke curling and moving around with orange lights flitting around._

_What. The. Fuck._

_Hesitantly_ _he stood up and looked himself over best he could, it was like he was made of glass and was now a smoke lava-lamp with weird lights, had he died after all? He wanted to cry then but he couldn’t, Patrick realized he couldn’t even make noise and as he reached up to touch his face found that it was blank like a mannequins. The lights inside him were moving around in a frenzy then, showing his panic and Patrick wondered just what kind of heaven this was supposed to be, or maybe he was in purgatory? He shook his head holding it as he felt like he was about to shatter somehow from his fear until there was a strange feeling behind him. Patrick turned around to see just fog still but there was a pulling feeling then, was...was someone there?_

_He took a few steps towards the fog watching it part, now it was looking more like clouds were floating near the ground and the lights in Patrick’s body had settled in his chest now feeling like they were trying to break out; okay so follow the weird lights, it seemed like the best option other than just sitting around in the cloud landscape. There wasn’t anything though and Patrick had no idea if he was walking for a few minutes or maybe even a few days, what if years were passing and he had no idea? Again the panic was setting in and it was all he could do to not crumple to his knees and curl in a ball, where was he? Why was this place so terrifying to him when it looked like it was supposed to be surreal? Patrick stopped again and held his head in his hands, screw this he wasn’t walking anymore until he knew where the hell he was even supposedly going- he snapped his head up at a strange feeling, a brief shock that ran though him and set off the lights inside him again all around his body like fireflies; now he could make out a shape walking through the clouds, it too had lights of its own that were glowing a pink shade as it neared him._

_It was the same as him, a blank glass mannequin that stood there seemingly as confused as Patrick was; part of him was frightened of course because why was there another glass creature, what did it want, and what would it do? But the other half of him, the weird part that had felt a strange tug to keep walking, wanting him to walk up to whatever it was and touch it. The two stood now a few feet apart, he noticed though the other was a few inches taller than him and for some reason that irked him and the lights inside him glowed brighter as if showing his annoyance. The other’s shoulders moved though in a silent laughing motion, the lights in him were a softer and more welcoming glow than Patrick’s, the soft pink melted away whatever fears the smaller had and he took a few steps closer before stopping._

_The other tilted their head slowly while the pink slowly fading before lighting again in what looked like a firefly display, they hesitated before taking a few steps closer as well until now they were at arms length from each other; neither moved for a few moments, both of their lights making the same blinking light display before finally Patrick decided to take the last step close enough they were almost chest to chest. The other’s lights glowed brighter like they were afraid, cautiously Patrick reached up and placed his palm over where the other’s heart was; something happened then, words couldn’t describe for Patrick what was happening but he wanted more of it to happen. Inside the other the pink lights were fusing in with the smoke inside the other filling their being, they reached over to put their hand over Patrick’s heart causing a jolt through him and in his hand he saw that his own orange lights were doing the same as the other._

_He didn't want to move then, this indescribable feeling swallowing him whole but not in a terrifying way, not in a way that would make him want to push the other way and run far from him; it was in a way that made him want to move closer, melt into the other maybe literally, lay his head on them and stay forever just to keep this feeling. The pink being dropped their hand and took Patrick’s, the other then moved their hands to Patrick’s sides starting to pet them making him shiver, if he could sigh he would have but instead he just leaned closer to the pink being. Patrick reached up and started tracing along the other’s shoulders, inside the pink smoke seemed to glow brighter almost like a storm was brewing, hands pet up along his back making Patrick feel dizzy with contentment and wondered how he could never have known about this feeling; hands traced and pet along glass bodies, pink and orange storm clouds flashed with a storm of their feelings and thoughts reflected out from inside._

_There was a pulling feeling again, Patrick was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of it and the pink being seemed to have the same idea as the two of them leaned closer together in what would’ve been a kiss if they had features._

_*_

A frantic beeping was what he woke up to, gasping and choking as he pulled at his clothes thrashing around on a freezing cold bed. Patrick heard voices shouting frantically as he was pulled to sit up and pressed back against a cold wall, his vision was still foggy and all he could see were moving shapes when someone grabbed his face and held his head in place while talking in a low tone that sounded like rumbling before the room started to clear and Patrick realized he was at Andy’s. The shapes had been Gabe and Grace, had they been the ones to break into the warehouse? 

“..-atrick?” he blinked and focused on Andy, the other was studying his face before sighing and letting go of his face “you with us now?” 

“Think so” he croaked out, what he didn’t expect was for Andy to slap him in the head “ow! What the fuck-” 

“Don’t you want the fuck me” oh shit, Andy didn’t raise his voice ever “I have a terrified girl in one room while I’m treating her friend for a possible sleep poison, I have another man that I had to sew up and make sure he didn’t bleed to death in another, Joe apparently has deep bruising on his ribs and then there’s fucking _you”_

Patrick flinched, feeling the burn of oncoming tears “I-I told her not to touch it” 

“Her friend told me that but you know that doesn’t stop the fact I had to rip you back from fucking death!” Andy also almost never yelled. 

“Hey calm down!” Gabe moved to the other side of Patrick and pulled the younger against him “fuck he gets it okay? He fucked up, why don’t we at least let him breathe since you know _he was dead?”_

Dead. 

So had that been heaven after all? Purgatory after all? 

The tears finally started running but he didn't gasp or sob, just sat there turning his face to cry silently into Gabe’s shirt. The older man looped his other arm around Patrick and hugged him closer, him and Andy said something but Patrick didn't catch it, he didn't care either he just wanted to cry now. Andy left to most likely take care of his other patients, Grace and Gabe helped take the heart monitor off Patrick’s arm and finger again letting Patrick cling to Gabe crying into his shirt. It took a few minutes before he was able to talk, Grace saying she had to go reassure Joe he was alright and left the two alone. 

“I’m so sorry Patrick” the younger looked at Gabe confused, it was only now he noticed the older man had red eyes “I thought I told them not to go there, Travie and Grace were still looking around the city thinking Sandman probably had some more crystals growing somewhere. Ta-Diamond’s okay if you’re wondering, Opal called me and I got Grace to come with me but we couldn’t even get into the building. Whole place was covered in shadows, we were only able to get in when he was gone finally and-” 

Patrick pulled him down to cling to him again, he didn’t want to know what state Sandman had left him in when help had arrived; Gabe hugged him tightly and let out a shaky breath before easing back from the embrace. 

“Look, I’m not a hero okay? I steal shit, if people pay me to kill I will, I’m not a good person but please for my sake and everyone else that loves you-” 

“I’m not quitting-”

“Take a fucking break” Gabe finished exasperated.

Oh.

He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“I will” apparently Gabe hadn’t been expecting that either “I have-there’s someone…” 

“Oh, Patrick. Do they know about you?” 

Patrick looked at him like he’d grown a second head “I-no! I can’t-we haven’t been together long enough and...I like him Gabe but I can’t, he isn’t my soulmate” 

Gabe frowned and shrugged “so? You can still date whoever this guy is. More importantly did it only just occur to you that you could die and this guy would never know?” 

“No this isn’t” Patrick stared miserably at his hands, should he tell Gabe the truth? “I’m...you’re right, Andy said I should at least try and run from Sandman but I don’t, I don’t think I can. I’m taking a break, everyone will be fine anyway” 

Gabe sighed and reached over squeezing Patrick’s wrist, Grace came back and seeing that he was free now pulled him into a tight hug. 

“If I have to start following you around the city I will, you’re more fragile than you think Patrick. Natural healing strength? That does _nothing_ compared to having a literally crystal shoved into your guts” 

“Gracie!” Gabe looked mortified.

Patrick now felt ill hearing that and pushed her away, the room starting to spin “wh-he really did stab me? Fuck that wasn’t…” 

“Get a bucket Gabe” Grace held her hand out and took the little trash bin putting it in front of Patrick now “make sure it gets in the bin, Patrick” 

All of it did, even when there was nothing left his body kept trying to wretch until Grace placed her hand gently against his neck and slowly he felt her hand turning frigid but in a comfortable way. After a few more minutes Gabe took the bin and headed over to the garbage can to empty it, Grace kept her hand on the back of his neck until he said he was alright. 

“I died” Patrick croaked out finally, both adults had grave looks “did I or did I not?” 

“You almost did, Andy wasn’t kidding when he said that he pulled you from death. You kept rejecting his powers, we think it was the crystal since we had to heal you before we could pull it from you. He’s just scared ‘cause you almost died” Grace said gently, placing her hand on his face gently patting it. 

He swallowed weakly and looked at his hands again, had that happened to Sandman? Did he die for a few moments or because he’s immune to those crystals had he merely collapsed and wondered why he couldn't move, had he even thought something was wrong with his soulmate? 

Had it ever occurred to Sandman that he might have a soulmate? 

“Alright move, I need to check on boy idiot wonder” Andy came back into the room wiping his hands from what looked like blood “I’m sending you and Joe back to his place, he can drive you home but we need to talk about something before you leave”

Patrick just nodded and held his wrists out, wincing when Andy took both of them and stared at the green ring that started to glow within Patrick’s skin; both Grace and Gabe stared curiously, it wasn’t often Andy had to use his abilities fully so it was always an interesting sight regardless if it was just leaving behind green thumb prints or full on encasing someone in a green aura. 

“You’re all set” he looked at the other two with a firm glare “leave now please, I promise neither the jewel thieves nor Patrick are going to die” 

“You got it” Grace grabbed Gabe’s arm and hauled him along with her despite him complaining. 

Andy sighed and waited for them to leave before turning to Patrick with a stern look “there was absolutely no trace of any sleeping poison nor anything those crystals leave behind in the body at all. You were completely clear of it, all that was happening was you had too much internal bleeding and you’re god-level lucky that Gabe was able to get to you in time” 

“There was nothing?” Patrick stared at him uneasily “I-yea I know I got super lucky but what do you mean there was nothing? Those crystals don’t affect Sandman but everyone else, I've always had a mask on…” 

His earlier thoughts came creeping back in, Sandman should’ve been bleeding from the shards in his hand but he hadn’t, maybe Andy had the same thoughts as Patrick too. 

“You’re right, you’ve always had a mask on. So for all we know the crystals might affect you differently, but we’re not putting that to the test. We need to talk about your soulbond” Andy sat on the bed and sighed “this-I don't know how he hasn’t figured it out yet or maybe he’s pretending he doesn’t know but either way you two are going to fucking get killed”

“I told Gabe I’m taking a break” Andy seemed a little surprised at that “I’m...I don’t wanna die on Pete, I can’t die on him like this” 

Andy looked away then confusing Patrick before looking back at him “you’ll have to come clean some day Patrick, I really hope you two stay together. You really love him, even if he isn’t your soulmate” 

Patrick nodded smiling weakly “it feels like I’m supposed to be with him” 

He didn't miss the weird look Andy gave him as he helped Patrick out of bed, he followed him upstairs to a kitchen where he gave Patrick some toast and water since Joe was taking a shower to get any sleeping gas residue off him. A thought occurred to Patrick while he finished his glass and set it down, Andy was pretty smart and was more or less the guy heroes went to for help on knowledge so…

“I think I was somewhere else when I was dying” Andy was standing by the fridge and turned to look at Patrick “I was...it was like clouds were on the ground but everything was white like...I was in a white world. I was made of glass though, there was smoke and these little lights inside me and they were orange. I thought I was alone but...there was someone else too, made of glass like me but they had pink lights” 

“and…?” Andy was leaning back against the fridge now frowning, clearly he knew Patrick wasn't letting everything out.

Patrick chewed on his lip unsure if he could even describe how it felt “well it felt like...I was supposed to be near it, like we were supposed to be close. We um...we touched each other where our hearts were and it was...I don’t even know how to describe what it felt like. I just didn't want it to end, that’s how the feeling was...I think we were going to kiss even though we didn’t have faces and then I woke up” 

Andy’s frown deepened, now Patrick wondered if he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

“Was it bad? Or was it a good feeling, overwhelming?” 

“I-yeah, yeah that’s...exactly it I guess, overwhelming but so...so wonderful” Patrick found himself blushing and stared at his shoes again “did it...does it mean something?” 

“Who knows” 

Patrick looked up confused, that was’t what he thought Andy would tell him; the other sat at the kitchen table and gestured for Patrick to do the same. 

“Soulmates are complicated Patrick, since the beginning of time and everything I’m pretty sure people have been trying to understand soulmates as a whole but it’s something we can’t ever understand unless we find our own. I’ve read about what you’ve described before, it’s not always the same for people but the most consistent thing is that the person is like a glass mannequin filled with a glow. The setting isn’t always what you just said, some people have described it as their favorite place to be, sometimes they’re in a swirling place with colors that don't make sense, sometimes it’s pitch black” 

“Regardless of all of this people who meet other glass mannequins think it’s their soulmates, the only time this happens though is when someone is close to death. The people who have written down their stories have all admitted how it’s happened, sometimes accidents where they almost died, sometimes suicide attempts, sometimes it’s when their own soulmates are dying and they want to say goodbye. In your case? Well what do you want to think” 

What did he want to think indeed, Patrick felt a weird twist in his stomach as he mused over that thought; so that had been Sandman huh? His soul was pink or something, why did that bring a small smile to his face, maybe because he always dressed in black or dark colors-

“Sandman is Nyx” 

“Jesus Christ Patrick give me one issue at a time” Andy moved to stand in front of him and frowned down at him “Joe told me you came up with this just because you saw Nyx’s costume” 

“Nyx could turn into shadows, Sandman can do that and practically controls the fucking things-plus he can even force people into sleep!” 

“With the help of those crystals” Andy’s tone was hard now, Patrick winced and shrank in on himself “we’re not talking about conspiracy theories right now, why do you think Sandman saved you?” 

“He didn't!” the younger paused though and stared at nothing, Sandman did though didn’t he? “He….he didn't know it was me, if he knew it was me he would’ve let me die” 

“Would he though?” 

Patrick prickled under the look Andy gave him, with a quiet “go fuck yourself” he ran out of the kitchen and through the front door with Andy yelling after him to get back inside.

* * *

Orange, a beautiful soft orange in a storm cloud with lighting inside of glass; that was what Pete had dreamed before he’d opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of Pan’s basement. Well, Andy’s basement, since he wasn't Sandman right then and he was just Pete, funny things names were; groaning Pete slowly sat up and leaned back against the wall sighing and looking around the room, of course he was the only patient at the moment which was what he preferred but before he’d passed out Andy had to leave him alone to take care of other patients. He wondered if one of them was that girl he’d seen get pushed down the chute, really Andy was her only hope since Pete certainly was’t going to help her; anyone in that building was lucky he didn't just suffocate them all, it took forever to even manage to get those crystals growing and the fact some slimy little jewel thieves thought they could steal  _ his  _ crystals and get away with it were asking for trouble. 

A light above him was flickering a little, Pete stared blankly at it being reminded of an orange thunderstorm and for just a second that feeling-indescribable, otherworldly, ineffable-came back like a ghost touch. Dream, had it been a dream? It felt too impossible to be a dream, had been so heavenly Pete wanted to reach out in to the space in front of him and see if he could touch whatever that orange being had been. 

His soulmate, it had to have been. 

What had it meant though? Was something wrong, was his soulmate dead now, had that been a goodbye? Tears dripped unexpectedly down his face and when he reached up another painful burst of hurt caused the waterworks to turn on, okay so his soulmate wasn’t dead but they were definitely having some kind of emotional breakdown. The door to the room opened and Andy walked in, Pete winced seeing the peroxide bottle he carried with him and the scissors; after cursing and almost kicking him Andy had pulled all the stitches out, Pete stared at his wrist as the veins lit up with green looking almost like a glow-stick, when Andy seemed satisfied he let go of his hand. 

“Come on, you’re all good. I made toast” 

“Like a hangover cure” Pete mumbled but paused mid-stepping out of bed “so you remember I’m naked right?” 

“No Peter, it’s not like your dick is just flopping there in front of me” Andy rolled his eyes and walked over to a closet pulling out some clothes “sorry but you’re going to end up looking sloppy” 

“Who cares, not like I’m going to a five-star restaurant” Pete grumbled following after him. 

While eating the toast at the kitchen table Pete explained what the crystals did to the girl (“Her name’s Diamond, that’s all you’re getting from me”) and what Andy should do when she wakes up, as usual impressed that he was able to stabilize her with his powers.

“You’re pretty knowledgeable, maybe you can answer my question” Andy hummed tilting his head “when I was sleeping I had a dream-well maybe it wasn’t a dream now that I think about it. I was alone in this weird kind of crystal forest I guess, there were willow trees but their leaves were like gems. I had this weird feeling though that I had to walk somewhere so I did, turns out I wasn’t alone at all. There was someone else there and they were transparent kind of like glass, they had smoke and these orange lights inside of them and I had to touch them...what’s with that face?” 

Andy looked almost pained, the man sighed frustrated and leaned his face into his hands “you know what I never thought I’d have to do? Keep soulmates from each other” 

“What?” Pete stood up from the table fast, rocking it and almost knocking his glass of water over “soulmates? What are you talking about, was that my soulmate I saw?”

“I’ll give you the summary of it, that dream you had is this place where soulmates meet if one of them is close to death. Don’t worry he didn’t die, he’s safe and ran home telling me to fuck off” Andy laughed wryly before shaking his head “I’m sorry Pete, I can't tell you who your soulmate is. You have to figure it out yourself, it’s not my place to tell you who it is” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Pete gripped the back of the chair feeling sick, around him his shadow started to slowly curl up from the floor “you know who my soulmate is, someone that I have been hoping my whole fucking life that I’d meet and you won’t tell me who he is?” 

“You should be fucking happy you even have a chance to meet him at all” Andy snapped, quickly though he gave Pete an apologetic look “Pete I can’t tell you because what if he doesn’t want me to tell you?” 

_ That  _ stung like hell, his throat tightened at the thought his soulmate didn’t even want him, what if he didn’t want Pete at all? 

Andy sighed again and stood up, walking over and putting his hand on Pete’s shoulder “that came out harsher than I meant. Look I, I want to tell you okay? I think soulmates are great, but this is something I should ask him too. Don’t you think it’s kind of an invasion of privacy?” 

Pete chewed on his lip in thought before nodding solemnly “I need to just go home now” 

“Don’t get disheartened, you’ll find him eventually” Andy patted his shoulder. 

Pete was lucky no one had found his car in the back lot of the warehouse, or maybe they just didn’t give a shit, either way he shadow traveled into the back lot and sat in his car for a few seconds trying not to cry at the thought that his soulmate might not even want him. This did at least convince him of one thing, if Andy knew his soulmate then he was probably not a civilian. Great, that didn’t narrow shit down, groaning Pete smacked his head into the steering wheel letting a few tears slip before deciding to be selfish. 

It took 3 rings before Patrick picked up “ _ Pete hey, I was about to call you-” _

“Can you stay the night?” Pete winced at the crack in his voice “I’m-you can say no, I know this is out of nowhere and-and you’re probably still busy with Joe. Just, if you’re free can you stay the night?” 

_ “Baby what’s wrong?”  _

Baby, that made Pete smile sadly “I’ve just had a really shitty day. I can pick you up if you’d like?” 

“ _no it's okay, I'll bike over to you. I'll see you soon okay?_ _ ”  _

_*_

Pete hadn’t realized Patrick had arrived yet, as soon as he’d gotten home he’d spent time screaming and destroying a specific room in his basement he’d made in case his temper had ever reached a destructive peak. After everything was more or less dust and the walls had deep angry gashes into it he’d gone up to his room and just cried himself exhausted, how he realized Patrick was there was a hand gently touching his back and softly saying his name. Pete sniffled whimpering and curled tighter into a ball under the bed, quietly Patrick said his name again and gently pulled the blankets off Pete’s head; he coaxed Pete to lay on his back, Patrick’s eyes soft and face full of concern. He leaned down kissing a few tears away before getting Pete to sit up and lean back against the headboard, handing him a glass of water making sure he drank all of it. 

“You look awful” Patrick stroked his thumb along Pete’s cheek “what happened?”

Pete let out a shaky breath, turning and leaning more into his hand “I just...feel really guilty” 

“Guilty?” Patrick sounded small now, starting to take his hand back only for Pete to grab it and press it against his cheek again “why would...guilty about what?” 

About what indeed, Pete wasn’t even sure why he said that, tears started dripping down his cheeks again and Patrick scooted closer on the bed wiping away some of the tears. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Pete wasn’t sure if that was a good way to start that, Patrick’s eyes filled with doubt and fear “while you were gone I got a call from a friend, we met up and just...talked for a little while. Everything was fine for a little bit but we started talking more and...we got on the topic of soulmates” 

Patrick flinched and lowered his eyes “soulmates...have you found yours?” 

“No” the lie burned but seeing Patrick look crestfallen hurt more “no I haven't. What, what I’m truing to get out is I feel guilty because I’m so obsessed with the idea of soulmates. That whole confession thing I gave you in the art gallery, I meant it I love you and if I ever met my soulmate I’d choose you. My friend just, he talked about soulmate dreams and what it means I was thinking about what I’d do if that happened…”

“Soulmate dreams?” Patrick’s voice cracked, Pete didn’t miss the look of fear on his face for a second “I’ve...I’ve heard of those…” 

Pete smiled bitterly “he asked me if I would save my soulmate even if it meant we never got to be together” 

“What the hell? That’s fucked up” 

“I know, I know, calm down” actual guilt over lying to Patrick was creeping in, at least lying about the friend story “of course I’d save them even if we weren’t going to end up together but it just..it made me think about you” 

“Me? We’re not soulmates though” Patrick frowned and shook his head “you’re confusing me again, you’re really good at that you know?” 

“I’m starting to realize that. It made me think of you because...it got me thinking, what if somehow I did end up in a soulmate dream but both of you were there? My soulmate and you, and I could only choose one” his heart jerked at that, Christ he was good at making himself miserable “and I realized I think...I think I’d choose you” 

“Oh Pete” Patrick pulled him closer and let the older man hide his face in Patrick’s neck “don’t think about things like that, I don’t even want to imagine you dying” 

“I don’t want you to die, if you did I’d want it when we’re both old and wrinkled and married” Pete’s shaking now and he hates it, he upset himself and now Patrick was having to deal with it “I’m sorry, fuck I’m so sorry I didn't mean to just break down like this”

“No no, look it’s good okay? This is, I don’t want you bottling up these kinds of things or thoughts from me. Please don’t and don’t feel guilty about what you thought, if that happened to me then I’d choose you too” 

That set off the waterworks again, Pete clung to him finally sobbing while Patrick rubbed his back shushing him and telling him everything was fine. The two went down to the kitchen, Patrick making sure Pete drank water again before digging around the cupboards clucking his tongue over the poptarts and ramen completely filling on cupboard space, this at least got a smile from Pete and a fond eye roll from Patrick. 

“Was Joe okay?” Pete asked when they’d ended up settling on just making some BLTs, sat at the kitchen island. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah he’s okay. He just had some pretty bad back pain, I didn’t tell you what happened but Joe kind of likes to party and I guess he got into a fight. Don’t worry he’s tough, he didn't need me to stick around long” Patrick took a bite humming before looking at Pete “hey can...can I tell you something that a friend and I were talking about? A college friend, it had to do with those sketches that are due tomorrow. Anyway he was talking about doing his on heroes and villains and we got on the topic of Nyx again” 

“Should I be jealous how much you bring him up lately?” Pete teased and gently elbowed him “so what about Nyx?”

Patrick looked hesitant to speak now, did his friend probably talk shit? Wouldn't be the first time Pete had heard people bad mouth Nyx’s legacy, he hummed at that expecting to hear Patrick’s friend said Nyx was always a villain or some other slander while starting to take a bite of his sandwich.

“I think Nyx is Sandman” 

Pete choked on the bite, dropping his sandwich on the island and grabbing at his throat; Patrick shouted “shit!” hurrying over to his side and hitting his back until Pete finally spit the piece out. He chugged a glass of water handed to him and took a few deep breaths while Patrick apologized profusely.

“Where in the hell did you get an idea like that?” Pete croaked out, coughing again and hitting his chest until he managed to breath right. 

“It-look I know I am literally picking at bones here but both Sandman and Nyx have the same golden vein on their costumes, especially both of their arms. I know it’s crazy okay but it was just something I thought of” Patrick hunched in on himself looking embarrassed.

Both were quiet for a few moments before Pete spoke up “no it, you don’t sound crazy, maybe you’re actually right somehow. I mean, Nyx could literally turn into a shadow and Sandman can do that and control them. They never found a body either, so why not maybe Sandman be just a really pissed off Nyx?” 

The relieved smile Patrick gave him hurt, the younger threw his arms around Pete’s shoulders hugging him saying thank you but Pete couldn't shake the cold feeling in his gut; he looped an arm around Patrick’s waist and reached up slipping his fingers through his hair. 

“Pete?” Patrick sounded confused, Pete didn't realize he was squeezing Patrick until he gently pushed him back at arm’s length “you still look really tired, you wanna take a shower?” 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I can take you to a guest room?” 

Patrick hesitated for a second “I was wondering actually um...so you said you wanted to go slow but can I sleep with you?” 

“I don’t really sleep well, even if I do I kinda take up the bed drool” 

Patrick snorted and gave Pete a quick peck “sounds so sexy, I’m bitchy in the morning so I suggest you have coffee ready for me” 

“Of course your highness” that earned a smack light smack from Patrick making Pete laugh

After the shower when Pete felt considerably better he found Patrick wearing a big T-Shirt and boxers lounging back against the pillows typing away at his phone, pretty aggressively actually as Pete watched amused from the bathroom doorway. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Getting into a discussion about Daft Punk, anyway you gonna come to bed or just stand there….” Patrick blinked, now looking at Pete before frowning “that’s not fair” 

“What?” Pete asked laughing as he got under the covers, Patrick was still frowning but Pete noticed a little blush on his cheeks “how is me standing not fair?”

“You have fucking abs, that’s so not fair. I’m all squishy and-”

“You’re a perfect teddy bear” Pete interrupted, making the younger squeal when he half lunged to lay on top of Patrick “you’re squishy and I adore it, you’re warm and soft and if it makes you feel better I’ll make out with you until we’re both tired” 

Patrick’s cheeks were now rosy “I-you make interesting compromises. How about instead of making out but trust me in the future I won’t be opposed to it we just snuggle? I’m kinda sleepy and your pillows are really comfortable” 

“Of course babe” Pete rolled off and smiled at Patrick snuggling into his side “I love you” 

“Love you too, sweet dreams Pete” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's gonna be some body horror so just keep that in mind!

It was disgusting surely, a product of all the years of hatred boiling up in him that made the sound of crunching bones so satisfying followed by screams of pain; Sandman mused over this while clenching his fist listening to the sound of Aurora screaming while her bones were cracking, the villain tutted and made a throwing motion watching the shadow hand chuck her at the wall, blood splattering behind her as the hero fell to the ground limp. Hm, no movement, either she was dead or passed out and frankly he didn’t care (he’d admit within the last 4 years he’d become a tad more violent but so what? Why would it matter when the hero world were the ones corrupt, he was just cleaning house). Sandman frowned as he inspected the crystals, only 3...given the other 5 locations that meant that he now had a total of 9 and since he still had some stored in the basement of his home he had 20-ish. 

There was faint groaning then, huh guess Aurora wasn’t dead, Sandman clucked his tongue and looked back towards her fainted form; earlier she’d no doubt called for help meaning he’d had to break some more bones-no, what would be the point? His goal was so close now and after all these fucking years of dealing with this city he’d finally be able to start his revenge. Standing a shadow swirled around the crystal-like plant before it disappeared, hopefully, Patrick wouldn’t wake up at home and see something moving; turning back towards Aurora the villain smiled as he slowly made his way towards her, sure he wasn’t going to break any more bones but inserting a few crystals into her body weren’t bone-breaking, just simple surgery. The hero could only wheeze as Sandman sliced open her jugular vein, carefully slipping in little purple shards and grinning as he watched her skin slowly turn sickly pale with little webs of black creeping along her neck. 

Satisfied Sandman stood back up and melted into the floor, for a few brief seconds it was like standing in a tunnel of flashing purple lights before he was standing in his basement. An ominous purple aura glowed from clear boxes, inside the nightmare crystals pulsed with light with a few wisps of purple floating off them. Soon, it should’ve been years earlier but he was stupid and let his interest in Porcelain run for far too long, long enough that the hero had become an issue; sighing he allowed the shadows to slip away taking his costume with them, Patrick wouldn’t care if he wandered into the room half-dressed anyway, a month of dating and Pete was able to snuggle an at least pantless Patrick. 

He was surprised to see him sitting up in bed, Pete smiled but that quickly faded seeing how serious Patrick’s face was.

“Hey baby” Pete slipped under the covers and pulled Patrick closer, nuzzling his shoulder “were you waiting up for me?” 

Patrick shoved his phone in Pete’s face making him jerk back and roll away a little “you see this? This _just_ happened” 

Pete scanned the headline over frowning and felt a pang of guilt “Tricky that wasn’t in my area” 

“That doesn’t mean shit” Patrick snapped, he was trembling a little and Pete could see in the low light from outside his eyes were wet “when has something completely different happened in the city and someone else got hurt still? Did you even read it, ‘ _Hero Aurora completely broken’_ , Sandman fucking broke her whole body. If he can break people like they’re paper dolls what would’ve happened to you?” 

Talk about a cocktail of feelings, it took a lot to not growl and instead Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead mumbling reassurances, Patrick just let out a small whimper and dropped his phone in favor of snuggling into Pete; guilt was a disgusting thing and for the past month it was all Pete felt at night, with how upset Patrick would get over the news talking about villains (mostly him going) and how Pete wouldn’t specify any more than “night meetings” that he had to attend the horrible blue feeling wouldn’t leave Pete. It was worse the first week when Patrick finally admitted he thought Pete was cheating on him, it hurt Pete to hear that but given what he’d already learned about Patrick it made sense the younger came to that assumption. 

As they lay down though some of the guilt faded away as Pete thought about that; a month, they’d been together a month and they’d learned so much about each other already so fast. Patrick let out a weak sound and lightly headbutted Pete, the older man snickered and moved his arm to allow Patrick to press closer and fit his head under Pete’s chin, sighing contently and pressing a tickling kiss to Pete’s throat mumbling “love you”. It didn’t take long for Patrick to fall asleep, Pete envied him for it some nights but at least Patrick didn't have to be subjected to Pete’s late-night regrets. Sighing the older man moved his hand to pet through Patrick’s hair, the younger’s face looked so soft and serene at the moment like he was a perfect doll made of fragile-

_Porcelain_. 

Pete jerked his hand back and cursed himself as Patrick's face scrunched up, the smaller wiggled closer and sighed quietly before seeming to drift back to sleep, nice going Wentz. He waited a few more seconds before carefully sliding out of bed, the last thing Pete wanted was a repeat of...he scrunched his eyes shut until he saw dots before sighing heavily and leaving the room, trying to grow a psychological torture crystal farm and shattering a hero’s whole body meant he was allowed to get a swig of whiskey right? Pathetic was a word that crossed his mind while pouring himself a glass, this shouldn’t be fucking affecting him. For the past few years, none of this emotional stuff should have been affecting him, that wasn’t to say he wasn’t heartless but the whole “hero vs. villain” bullshit-it wasn’t as fucking black and white as people fucking thought it was. But no, heroes like the Killjoys, heroes like FrankenPencil, heroes like those fuckers in Mesa city-

“ _Fuck!”_ Pete grabbed at his wrist as the bottle shattered, the whiskey spilling over the wounds didn’t help any either “son’uva’bitch!” 

Fuck emotions, fuck everything, fuck this whole city, he was going to _burn_ the fucking thing to the ground- movement out of his peripheral vision snapped him out of his rage stupor, just as fast as he saw it the movement disappeared. Right, great, a repeat of a week ago-forcing a breath through gritted teeth Pete went to the sink and washed what he could away while using his _controlled_ shadows to remove the glass; Andy would probably be pissed at having a late-night call, especially since it was Pete’s own fault for getting pissed and breaking the bottle in the first place. 

_Fucking breathe idiot, we’re not having a repeat again._

Taking another breath Pete headed to the downstairs bathroom to look around for gauze, wouldn’t _this_ be fun to explain to Patrick? As if his boyfriend didn't already have enough things to worry about if it wasn’t the late-night meetings and the news headlines it was Pete’s unfortunate temper. Around him the bathroom started to move and swirl, Pete grit his teeth and tried calming down through shaky breaths but so far the shadows just seemed to be growing until the whole room was just a void; he paused while wrapping his hand, slowly looking up into the mirror to see golden eyes looking back. 

Right….he’s a villain, he doesn’t get a happy ending. 

That’s why everything was so black and white, right? Why every villain must have been born evil, only heroes were allowed to have tragic backstories. Growling at his reflection, the shadows twisted around into monstrous faces waiting and wanting to lash out the anger their master was feeling, he could go back out and take his anger out on whoever he found-

“Pete?” it was so quiet he almost missed it.

His stomach dropped and the shadows disappeared, leaving him standing in the dark bathroom, Pete flipped the light on and went back to wrapping his hand before opening the door. The kitchen light was on and to his growing guilt Patrick was standing by the island staring at the mess he hadn’t cleaned, Pete mumbled his name quietly and flinched at the cold look he was given. 

“Where are you hurt” 

“Baby-”

“Where the fuck are you hurt, Wentz” Pete flinched but held his hand up, the gauze already looking ruby red and Patrick’s wide eyes made it hurt more “Pete...what the fuck” 

“It was an accident” 

Patrick’s laugh sounded painful “no fucking shit-what the hell? What was it this time, something involving your work or were you mad at me?” 

“You think I’d break something because of you?” Pete pulled his hand away and glared back “it isn’t something important okay” 

“ _Look at your hand!”_ Patrick finally shouted borderline shrieked it “Pete that is redder than-than….than something red! There is a broken whiskey bottle on the island and you’re not gonna tell me why you got angry? A month, we have been together for a month! What happened to talking huh? I thought that was something you wanted to work on” 

Of course Patrick would pull that up, of course he’d use Pete’s words against him; the older man forced a sigh out sounding more frustrated than he meant, Patrick huffed himself and grabbed Pete’s other arm pulling him towards the bathroom. He didn’t want to let him remove the bandages, he wanted to tell Patrick it was fine or that it isn't that major but he already knew Patrick would take that as Pete trying to hide how bad it actually from him, sighing quietly with defeat Pete let Patrick guide him to sit on the toilet while he looked for a new gauze box. The gasp followed by the quiet “Jesus, Pete” made his throat burn, Patrick’s eyes held so much hurt Pete just wanted to reverse time so he wouldn’t see his hand. Yeah, he was going to visit Andy tomorrow, Patrick looked like he wanted to cry. 

“I’m not mad at you and I’m not mad at work-related crap” Pete mumbled when Patrick had bandaged his hand again, the doubtful look he got made Pete feel slimy “I’m just...your nightmares…” 

The realization on Patrick’s face made him look so vulnerable “Pete...we already talked about it, those nightmares weren’t your fault” 

“Then how’d you get them in the first place?” Pete croaked, if only Patrick knew that _yes_ they were his fault, would he still be here taking care of him? “I don’t want to be the reason you had those kinds of nightmares and I don’t-I’m sorry” 

“You’re an idiot” Patrick mumbled, he scooted forward on his knees to sit between Pete’s legs and lopped his arms around the other’s waist to lean against him “you didn't cause those nightmares, I talked to someone, those nightmares stopped. It’s been _weeks_ Pete, how long has this been on your mind?” 

“A while” 

Patrick let out a disappointed sigh, Pete whimpered when Patrick pressed a kiss to his jaw and shivered at the younger petting along his back. He sent Pete back to the bedroom saying he would clean the mess up, Pete didn’t argue and just flopped onto the bed when he was upstairs. He dozed off in the meantime so when Patrick came back upstairs he jumped almost falling off the bed, Pete made a small distressed noise seeing Patrick had bandaged his own hand but the younger just said he hadn’t been careful and now they were both bandaged idiots. 

“Those nightmares weren’t your fault, okay?” Patrick smiled up at him from his pillow tugging on his arm “c’mon, I know you don’t sleep but at least try and lay down” 

This time Pete spooned Patrick, the younger curling almost in on himself holding Pete’s hand sighing contently, and guiltily Pete was glad since he couldn’t stare at Patrick’s face now. His boyfriend was beautiful, soft face and kaleidoscope blue eyes, but how often Pete would think of Patrick resembling a porcelain doll had been sparking up his anger. Shivering Pete pressed closer to Patrick as if there was any more room between them, those nightmares had been his fault and they hadn’t been nightmares even, it had been Pete strangling Patrick. No- it wasn’t Patrick that he’d been trying to strangle if that made any sense, Pete shut his eyes tightly and willed his thoughts to go somewhere else. They didn’t of course, why would his brain be that kind to him? But it hadn’t been Patrick, for the first time in ever Porcelain was just...gone, and no one seemed to know where he’d disappeared to.

it had felt like a weird spit to the face that the hero was gone, unfortunately for Pete, this anger that the hero had just up and...well left had followed him home, and to his horror when he’d actually sleep the shadows would manifest and strangle the only other person in the house; it felt like a sick manipulation trick when he’d convince Patrick it was night terrors, when Patrick had finally gone back to dreamland Pete would sneak out of the room to cry and hate himself. Another shaky breath and Pete just let his mind turn to blank static. 

*

“Where is he” 

Andy paused and looked up from the bottles in front of him with a frown “going to have to be more specific” 

“Where’s the little shit” Pete flexed his hand a few more times wincing, Andy’s powers had managed to heal it while in the process pushing out whatever remaining glass there’d been “he’s disappeared for a month, I heard about his little deeds nightly and now he’s just poofed” 

“What do I look like, his babysitter?” Andy put the bottles back in the cabinet with a sigh “you’re fucked up you know that it’s a miracle I was able to save Aurora” 

Pete felt his temper flare up but shoved it down when he caught Andy’s eye “did I kill him? That’d be such a shame, there goes another hero” 

“And your jerk off fantasies” Pete felt his face burn “Porcelain isn’t dead, that’s all I’m saying. Maybe you got your hopes up and he’s finally gone off to a new city” 

“He’s abandoned me?” Andy again stared at him, boy Pete must’ve been blushing that day “I didn't-that wasn’t-fuck off” 

“I didn't say anything” Andy walked over and took his hand again turning it over before nodding slightly “you’re all good...want to tell me why you got a glass-filled hand?” 

“You already know” Petre jerked his hand away and stared at his feet feeling sick, Andy’s always been good at being there though “have you ever felt abandoned?” 

The other man hummed as he sat at the chair across Pete “of course I did, you know what happened to me. Forced me into early hero retirement but that didn't stop me from helping people out, regardless of where we all stand” 

Pete laughed bitterly before leaning on his arm “I just...I got in my head, I got too deep in my head and I started remembering the feeling of being abandoned. Everything’s fucking black and white right, every hero born a shining golden cheap star, and every villain is that shadow in the corner that rotted there at some point, born that way a mistake. Heroes get the happy endings, heroes get the love story and the praise, villains? Villains get a cold grave, villains get smashed on the pavement like an ant-”

“Peter” the icy tone made Pete’s throat close up, around the two of them the color seemed to bleed from the room “I’ll listen to you but control your powers” 

“ _I fucking can’t anymore!”_ Pete screamed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, the whole room turned into the void for a moment before the kitchen returned “I can’t...they’re not in my hands anymore...God what's happened to me, why can’t I control myself anymore” 

He didn’t realize he was crying until Andy was brushing a few tears from his face, Pete winced and looked at the other man helplessly earning an exasperated sigh, Andy gently guided Pete back into the chair before returning to his own. 

“Is that why you’ve started to seem more violent? You can be cruel but the last few years...you’ve started to become unhinged almost, funny thing is that’s what Porcelain says too” 

Pete bared his teeth letting out an animalistic growl “I don’t care what that little fucker says-” 

“Well, you should” Andy reached over and wiped more tears away “Pete he knows more about you than you realize. Well, more about Sandman than you realize, he’s confided in me how he doesn’t know what you’re capable of anymore. You wanna tell me why that is?” 

He has no idea, Pete wants to scream and throw a tantrum again but he feels so cold now even though there’s a fire going in the living room. Andy wasn't wrong, _Porcelain_ wasn’t wrong either, within the last few years Pete’s started to let go of all the control he had on his powers once and nearly fits the monster moniker he gave himself; emotions weren’t such a big deal either, not the good emotions at least. He kept himself cold and distant, in the public eye he had to be sociable and he managed to be charming enough to keep the dead look in his eyes unnoticeable or lie with being tired when he was Sandman it helped him command the situation like it was all a play; like everything else in his life though Porcelain had turned everything upside down. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Was he...was he actually _possessive_ of Porcelain? 

“He can’t have anyone but me” Pete croaked out. 

Ugh, now that he actually said that out loud it felt like a weird spring had been uncoiled, across the table Andy wasn’t giving him a judgemental look and instead one of patience. That was it though wasn’t it? Over the 12 years he’d been fighting Porcelain he’d progressively gotten more and more possessive of the little bastard, it was _his_ cat-and-mouse game and no one else was allowed to join. Pete let out a shaky breath shaking his head and dropping it into his hands, this possession had almost strangled his boyfriend though so how exactly did he handle that? 

“I’ve been thinking about him so much lately, how he’s just disappeared and it’s been making me so angry I almost...I almost strangled my boyfriend” Pete hiccuped and shut his eyes against more tears “I’ve been abandoned twice now and I think I’m starting to unravel” 

Across the table, Andy made a noise that sounded like a scoff almost “Pete you weren't abandoned-” 

“Don’t you _fucking_ tell me I wasn’t abandoned!” again the kitchen became a void and Pete knew his eyes were glowing gold as he stood “don’t you-you weren’t fucking- _they left me!_ They didn’t fucking look for me!” 

Andy, calm as ever, stood up as well and carefully walked around the table; Pete was trembling with emotion and the shadows began to warp into snarling faces matching how he felt, Andy, reached up and placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

“They did look for you Pete, and all they found was an empty costume. No one abandoned you, how were they supposed to look harder?” 

Another animalistic snarl and Pete shoved away from Andy “is that your excuse for all the things they said about me? How it was my fault the fucking city-that wasn’t my fault goddammit!” 

“Pete, calm down, you’re going to get one of us hurt” Andy took a step closer again and held his hand out “give me your hand okay? The past can’t hurt you anymore” 

“ _I’ll fucking kill you”_ Pete snarled and made a lunge towards the other man

That clearly was the last straw for Andy, before Pete or his shadows could react he was grabbed and thrown to the ground; Andy hit several pressure points causing them to glow a soft green and momentarily immobilized Pete, the shadows disappearing and with them Pete’s momentary relapse of sanity. 

“Grow the fuck up!” Andy shouted, great he’d managed to piss off the calmest man he’d met “I’m fucking sorry alright, I’m sorry you got abandoned like you think you did and I’m sorry the media dragged Nyx’s name so far into the dirt it may as fucking well have become part of the mud but you’re not attacking me on neutral ground. If you’re that hung up on it then guess what Porcelain fucking thinks you’re Nyx! Imagine that, the only person in all these years to connect the dots and it’s the person you _despise_ and at the same time wanna fuck!” 

“He _what?”_ Pete's stomach rolled, this emotional roller coaster was going to be out of order by the end of the day “how-why would-what?” 

Andy huffed and snapped his fingers, the glowing points disappearing allowing Pete to sit up “I don’t know what prompted that thought or where ti came from okay? I didn’t-”

“Patrick thinks that too” 

The silence was deafening. 

Andy sighed and looked away shrugging “I guess...two people then...you’re really going through with your plan, aren't you? What’s it going to accomplish anyway” 

“I don’t expect you to understand” Pete stood up on wobbly legs and tried his best to glare but it failed “if you don’t want to be around when it happens the don’t be here in three days” 

As Pete walked to the front door Andy stopped him with a question “and how are you going to get Patrick out of the city?” 

The doorway cracked under Pete’s grip, slowly he looked over his shoulder and gave Andy an icy glare “I’ll figure it out”

* * *

“If I’d been there last night she wouldn’t be like this!” his voice echoed around the bathroom, the distress being magnified as Patrick stared at his tear-streaked face “Go fuck yourself, Gabe! Fuck this break, I’m done with it!” 

“Patrick _calm down, fuck. Andy’s doing everything he can right now, he was interrupted by someone else coming by to get help. Plus listen to yourself, this break has been good for you, hasn’t it? You’ve had more time with your boyfriend”_

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Using Pete as an excuse-go fuck yourself! And now he keeps leaving at shitty hours of the night because of his fucking business” Patrick, without thinking about it, swiped things off the sink counter with an angry shout “Grace is dying! She’s fucking dying!” 

“ _I fucking know she is goddammit! You think I don’t? Andy’s desperate right now, we don’t know what Sandman did!”_ Gabe’s voice cracked and his side went silent for a few moments, fuck had Grace just died on the other end? “ _uh-Andy says you need to get here right now? What are you a medical student and I don’t know it?”_

What? Patrick blinked at his reflection “what? Why does he need me” 

“ _I don’t know he just came out of Grace’s room saying you need to get down here. Hurry it up Stump, I think something worse than death is happening”_ Gabe hung up before he could respond. 

Patrick made another frustrated sound kicking the sink, what in the fuck did Andy need? No okay, he needed to be focused, he had to clean up his mess before Pete got back home. He winced as he picked up and wiped off some of the items that had been covered in either lotion or a now shattered bottle of cologne, great going Patrick. Glass swept up and thrown in the small waste bin he was quickly down in the foyer tying his shoes on when the sound of a car pulling up picked up on his ears. Guilt bloomed in his chest as Patrick stood up and looked out through the door window, Pete looked like he had a rough time wherever he went and what was worse he bought Patrick’s favorite muffins and what looked like some flowers; Grace couldn’t have picked a worse time to start dying? With a weak sigh Patrick headed outside, Pete was halfway across the front yard when he seemed to notice Patrick finally, the smile he gave him was pained but quickly faded.

“Gotta go?” Pete asked as Patrick came up and hugged him (well sort of, more like he nuzzled into Pete and then put his arms around the other man). 

“Professors needs to talk to me about my grades, I don’t know how long it’ll be” Patrick felt the guilt bubble up again when he purposefully put on a pouty face “I’m sorry babe, I’ll be back as fast as possible. Please don’t be upset?” 

Pete’s face was unreadable, Patrick hated when it got like that, it felt like he was a bug under a magnifying glass even if that wasn’t the intention. He moved Patrick back, switching the flowers to his other hand, before tilting Patrick’s head up and sighing. 

“I can’t be upset with you when you make that cute face” he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s lips, lingering long enough that the younger was starting to forget where he was supposed to be “be back soon okay? It’s been a rough day, I need some Patrick love”

Blushing he nodded and squeezed Pete again quickly before running across the yard to the sidewalk, it didn’t occur to him that Pete hadn’t offered to drive him to his location until he’d already called Joe to come pick him up. It was just something minor of course, anyone else would think “well duh, maybe he’s saving gas” or “he’s not always going to offer” and while they were right Pete _always_ without fail offered to take Patrick places. The younger frowned and looked back at the gates, rocking on the balls of his feet musing over this, Pete must’ve been pretty stressed. Patrick chewed on his lip in thought, jumping a little when Joe honked at him, he hurried across the street and got in the passenger side. 

“You wanna tell me why Andy thinks you can bring Grace back from the dead?” 

Patrick felt scowled, glancing again back towards the gate for a second “shut up and drive” 

*

It felt like walking into a morgue, the house had the lights on yet it felt like the house was dark, and in the living room Patrick could hear voices, Joe gave him a concerned look before nudging him towards the hall leading to the basement stairs. While he went to the living room Patrick felt like he was walking down to where the bodies were being held (then again that wasn't exactly wrong since the infirmary was downstairs, but usually they had living bodies and not corpses), when he reached the last step he jumped as Andy seemed to practically appear; he grabbed the younger’s arm pulling him along quickly almost tripping him in the process, Patrick’s question went unanswered until he was shoved into a room he was rarely in, as soon as he took in his surroundings his stomach clenched and he gulped. Andy morbidly referred to this as “the last room”, a place where heroes and villains too hurt to be saved might be placed in while he did everything he could to save their lives. The other man let go of Patrick’s arm and walked towards a bed, Patrick felt like ice had been injected into his veins seeing it was Grace; her skin looked like literal snow, she lay on the bed with a sheet covering her lower half since her costume had been removed and was hung up on the wall beside her (judging from the looks of it Sandman had done more damage than the news had reported). 

“What the hell is covering her?” Patrick asked in almost a whisper, voice shaking as he neared the bed and stared at her “what...what is that?”

The _that_ he was referring to were was a pulsing spiderweb network of black and gold like ropes crossing around her shoulders and going down her chest, stopped just above her waist. Patrick was trying to process what he was looking at when he noticed that she had part of her neck open, he didn’t even try to not throw up but lucky for him Andy seemed to have anticipated this; a trash bin was held in front of him as he threw up, quickly he grabbed it so Andy could go back to whatever he’d been doing, when he was done Andy took it from him so Patrick could sit on the bed across from Grace’s. 

“He put some shards in her jugular vein, that’s a major one, Patrick. It grew fast, I have-I’m barely keeping her alive” Andy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, gesturing at the open would with his other hand “it’s disgusting, the tissue is black like rot but it’s still alive and there’s liquid but its gold and it’s not pus, I have no idea what it is. Any other time he puts someone to sleep I can handle that, it’s not like there’s anything _inside_ them I have to remove myself but this? This is different. Patrick, I can’t touch those crystals, I don’t know what to do but…” 

Patrick swallowed dryly, he looked at the other man for a few seconds before it clicked. 

Why else would he have brought Patrick there? 

“What if….what if I kill her?” Andy didn’t respond, only walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some gloves “you can’t be fucking serious!” 

“Then please give me an idea” Andy handed him the gloves and crossed his arms, Patrick stared at him like he’d grown a third eye “you’re the one who came up with that theory that the gas won’t work on you, now’s a good as time as any to test it” 

Right, just like how the best place to break your neck was in a hospital, perfect Andy! Patrick swallowed again and stared the gloves then at Grace, the spiderwebs seemed to have spread within the time they’d talked and had crept up to cover the Grace’s left cheek. With a shaky breath, Patrick slipped the gloves on and stepped closer, if only he’d been blessed with surgical hands because the way his were shaking made him fear that he was about to pull a cork from a barrel and cause her to die of blood loss. His stomach rolled as he carefully used his thumbs and spread the wound a little wider, sure enough gold liquid seeped from it and Patrick had to hold his breath to avoid throwing up again. Inside he could see the shards sticking up, an easy grab it looked but Patrick feared that this might be the case of the elven-spear tip from that Del Toro movie; fuck-no, now was _not_ the time to be thinking about movies! More gold liquid bubbled up and leaked down to the pillow under her as Patrick reached in with two fingers to grab at one, the skin felt way too cold yet frigid and he promptly decided then he was never going to eat meat again. 

It felt like time froze as he felt the shard between his fingertips, holding his breath again Patrick carefully pulled it a little bit letting the breath out when he felt it slide out easily, Andy had grabbed a tray and set it on a cart, Patrick placed it down and both men watched with sick awe as the thing seemed to start oozing out purple, the older man informed him that there were 4 more he needed to pull out. With a shaky breath and forcing himself to steel his stomach, Patrick resumed the gorey work; the next 2 shards came out easily, the gold starting to stain the gloves and even some black mixed in with it, Patrick had to ask for tweezers to get the next one out and the last one was deep inside Grace’s jugular. Wet squelching noises made Patrick’s knees shake as he had to quite literally dig around for it, Andy had even grabbed the trash bin again for him which he was silently grateful for, with one last dig he felt the shard stab right into the side of his finger. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Patrick shrieked and jerked his hand away, stumbling back with the shard piercing through the glove into his finger “shit-fuck! Andy help!” 

“Shit!” his arm was grabbed as Andy dragged him over to a sink, the glove peeled off being used as a kind of case around the crystal as he shoved Patrick’s hand under the running water “crap, crap, crap” 

Patrick felt panic bubbling and rising like an angry geyser of hysteria, where he’d been stabbed was now starting to spider-web and to his horror it was beginning to crawl up his arm rapidly. Andy cursed again and dragged the now sobbing Patrick over to a bed, he shoved him onto it so Patrick was sitting and hooked an arm under the now crystal-infected one and held the hand while he hovered his free hand over the rapidly spreading spiderwebs. A green aura quickie covered all of Patrick’s arm and normally there’d be a tingling feeling when Andy’s powers were working but at the moment Patrick could only feel a terrible coldness spreading through him, whether it was the fear or the crystal he had no idea but he’d started to tune whatever Andy was saying to him as across the room he saw a large dark spot start to grow outwards from a spot on the wall. 

Slowly it looked like tendrils started to curl and thrash around but in slow motion from that dark spot, Patrick didn’t register it at first but everything around him had become desaturated and it wasn’t until he finally blinked that he realized Andy was gone and the room was completely pure white save the dark spot that something was starting to come out of. It strange, like how lava lamp goop works only the shape of a person slowly pulling away from the dark spot, once they were away from it they started to take shape and as they moved closer to Patrick he started to vaguely recognize the figure; glittering like a galaxy almost, a mask covering their face but the faint glow of golden eyes peeked through, creeping along the arms and twisting around their neck were veins of gold. 

Patrick was staring at Nyx. 

The figure stopped a few feet from the bed he was still sitting on, behind him the dark spot on the wall had started to change, becoming more organic with shark-like teeth oozing black drool and the tendrils becoming spiked tongues, Patrick wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore as he stared at the mouth on the wall but reality-or maybe the dream?-kicked back in when gloved hands were suddenly cradling his face; his eyes snapped to the face looking into his, the gold eyes behind the glittering mask-like two deadlights pulling him in, trying to enrapture him into something he didn’t know. Nyx titled his head to the side, the image reminding Patrick for a moment of Pete making him finally react, jerking away from the gentle hands and scramble back only to suddenly fall to the floor. 

Tendrils that felt as if they’d been made of tar cracked the floor around Patrick as they rose from the ground, plunging back in as they curled over his legs and arms and awkward angles like organic cuffs, his panicked thrashing was pointless as the tendrils held fast like iron. Nyx was standing over him, seeming to size him up before the tendrils moved Patrick’s legs apart allowing Nyx to move to kneel between them. A sick cold ball of ice was growing in the younger man’s gut, tears building up and dripping down his cheeks as Nyx moved to loom over Patrick’s body, not quite touching him but close enough that if he decided to, he could just lay on top of Patrick. It was stupid but he shut his eyes, seeing the dark was better than seeing Nyx above him, a shiver went through his body hearing the man above him snicker, stomach twisting as hot breath washed over his face and to Patrick’s further disgust he smelled the familiar scent of licorice. 

“ _What’s the matter, afraid of a ghost?”_ the voice was distorted but he knew it all too well, Patrick whimpered as a hand moved to curl around his neck “ _look at me pretty little doll, haven’t you wanted to be under me like this?”_

A burning blush crossed Patrick’s cheeks, some kind of heat curling in his gut mixed with shame as those words rolled around in his head, he tried jerking away from the hand around his neck only for his face to be grabbed by said hand and squished painfully hard. 

“ _Oh no, not under the me right now though right, you want to be under_ me” something happened, Patrick didn’t know because he still had his eyes shut but now the hand turned into familiar claws “ _you don’t want to be under Nyx the ghost, you want to be under Sandman”_

His heartfelt like a canary in a cage, to Patrick’s disgust and shame there was a warm feeling in his gut as the man above him licked a line along his cheek to his ear. 

“ _S’this what you’re scared of, me, having total control over you? Like the little doll you are…”_ Sandman’s voice was dripping with honeyed acid, sharp teeth grazed along Patrick’s ear making him shiver with a slight slive of arousal creeping in _“how can you hide from me if I know who you are? Porcelain’s just a little scared boy, little Patrick Stump”_

Patrick cried out in pain as claws dug into his cheek, finally he opened his eyes to stare into familiar ones; Sandman had the usual deranged look he was used to, the smirk on his face deadly and sick pleasure as he watched the tears run down Patrick’s face again. The tendrils melted then, covering Patrick’s hands and cementing them to the floor and the same with his feet, if he’d thought about thrashing around before now it was pointless and the fear of that finally had little hiccuping sobs coming from his lips. The smirk turned into a grin with too many teeth before Sandman mashed his lips over Patrick’s, the younger man squealed and tried jerking his head away but the villain had his fingers tangled into Patrick’s hair holding him in place, Sandman let out a purr as he swiped his tongue over the younger’s lips. 

Patrick whined in distress as Sandman started to grind against him, tongue worming its way between his lips and into his mouth, the younger man thought about biting down only for Sandman to shove his thumb in his mouth as well to keep it open causing a considerable amount of drool to run down the side of his jaw. Patrick gurgled and hiccuped, Sandman’s tongue tasting like Allsorts licorice and making him dizzy with the way it slid along his own and traced every corner of his mouth. There was an oily ball of warmth in Patrickp’s gut, guilty pleasure running through him as he felt himself get hard at the contact down below, Sandman finally moved his thumb out of Patrick’s mouth now sucking on his tongue causing Patrick to moan. 

Sandman pulled away slightly, keeping his tongue in Patrick’s mouth playing with the other’s, whimpering Patrick shut his eyes again trying to close his mouth only for that to backfire as Sandman reconnected their lips sucking on Patrick’s tongue again. This was supposed to be a _nightmare,_ this-what was going on was more of a wet dream than a nightmare! Patrick whined again and tried wriggling around despite that clearly not having worked at all, too caught up wondering why this was a wet dream and not a nightmare and maybe too caught up in how having his mouth devoured was making him forget he was afraid, he didn’t notice the hands sliding up his sides towards his neck until Sandman broke the kiss and Patrick found it hard to breathe. The villain’s grin was so soft and loving but the unhinged unnervingness was clear as day, Patrick gurgled as the hold tightened, his hands suddenly felt lighter and they flew to grab at Sandmna’s wrists in a pathetic attempt to move them away. 

_“Don’t fight me, not this time”_ Sandman leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, it was salt in the wound “ _let go, you want this, the sooner you shut those pretty eyes the sooner you can be with your soulmate forever, that’s something you want isn’t it?”_

The pressure on his throat worsened, Patrick wasn’t even sure if there was any noise coming out of his mouth now, the only thing he noticed was the edges of his vision started to get hazier and darker. Where was panicked adrenaline? Where was something-anything at all-to help him get Sandman away from him and wake up from what was happening! Above him Sandman snickered and again leaned down to kiss Patrick, there was a searing feeling that shot through his skull when Sandman moved away and the pain only grew as a cracking sound filled Patrick’s ears. The spot where Sandman had kissed was now being split apart as purple crystals started to push up from Patrick’s skull, spots started to dance in front of Patrick’s eyes as the crystals began to grow and spread down his face. He couldn’t scream as his eye-socket began to burn, the vision in his left out went out completely as the eyeball was popped by crystals growing inside the socket. 

_“Close your eyes, Patrick, I’ll make the pain go away, just give in”_ Sandman’s voice dripped with honey as the cracking continued and Patrick’s right eye started to go dark “ _that’s it….sweet dreams Patri-_ ”

And then someone was slapping Patrick. 

He choked on air, gasping and clawing around at nothing until someone grabbed his face; reality kicked back in as he saw the familiar green eyes of Grace, immediately tears flooded his eyes and quickly Grace pulled him into her arms, Patrick clung to her beginning to sob. It must’ve been an awkward position for her, Patrick was on the floor for some reason and she was half sitting half bending over to hold him, when his sobs were at least manageable she helped him sit up and wiped away some tears. They were still in the infirmary room, Andy was over by the cabinet pulling out some towels and what actually looked like some of Patrick’s clothes. Patrick sniffled again and looked at Grace, she had a few stitches that already looked like they were ready to be removed and her skin was back to its usual lively color, he was relieved to see she was okay. 

“You scared the fuck out of us” she laughed but it was clearly forced “I woke up to Andy screaming at you to wake up and you were thrashing around on the ground, you must have had hell of a nightmare Patrick”

Again the waterworks kicked on but this time he didn’t start sobbing, just shivered and hugged himself, funnily he wondered if Sandman was experiencing the distress Patrick was right then or if he really was in Patrick’s nightmare. That thought was interrupted by Andy holding out the towel and clothes.

“C’mon, you need to take a shower. We’ve got company too, they want to talk to you” 

Patrick frowned as Grace helped him stand up “company? S’that who I heard when I came here?”

“Yeah…” Andy sighed and scratched the back of his head “It’s Party Poison and Fun Ghoul” 

Well fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick had met the Killjoys in his 3rd year of defending the city, Jet Star had been waiting at Andy’s to introduce himself along with the other 3 and they informed him that they had heard all about his heroics and were impressed, needless to say, Patrick had felt like superstars had taken interest in them. Now though as he sat on the couch while Party Poison was lounging against the wall and Fun Ghoul seemed to be on guard by the entrance to the living room, Joe sat on the other side of Patrick along with Andy and if this situation wasn’t bad enough Travie was sitting in a recliner looking pretty grim. 

“We’re glad to see you’re alright, Patrick, Andy gave us a heads up on what happened” Party Poison finally says, Patrick hates that he can’t read the man’s tone.

“Yeah, he was poisoned by one of the nightmare crystals” Andy responded, arms crossed and clearly daring the 2 Killjoys to say or do something “so he needs a lot of rest now” 

“Of course” Party’s smile was thin as paper “we just need to ask him a few things, that’s all. You don’t mind, right?” 

“N,no” Patrick mumbled, glancing at Andy again then back at Party “um...what’d you want to know?” 

“Well, I was hoping this could be a more private-” 

“My house, my guests” Andy snapped, the man was a blessing at that moment in Patrick’s eyes 

Party’s cheeks turned a little red as he looked from Andy to Patrick and then to Joe “I take it you won’t leave either?” 

“Whatever you have to say to Patrick can be said in front of me too” Joe crossed his arms and tilted his head up a little, daring Party to object

The red-haired hero just nodded, same paper-thin smile on his lips “alright, that’s fine. Now Patrick, don’t get me wrong we know you’re an honest guy and a wonderful hero but sometimes when people have something to hide they lie so…” he gestured to Travie. 

Patrick glanced at him, his grim expression just seemed to worsen and the young man wondered just what they’d done or said to make him come along. 

“So let’s start off with a simple question, do you know where Sandman’s crystals are?” 

“No, I think he moved them after he put one in me” Patrick felt uneasy seeing both Party and Ghoul tense, did they not know? “Andy said I died” 

“Ah, I wasn’t...made aware of this” he looked at Andy before looking back at Patrick “well I’m glad to see you're alive then. So he moved his crystals, do you know if he has any other growing around the city?” 

  
Patrick shook his head “no but I know he does have them, the warehouse I was at was one location, as for where Grace was I think that was too. He’s most likely moved them like I said” 

Party frowned and stood up from the wall, walking around to much of the discomfort of Patrick stand maybe arm’s length away from him. 

“You’ve been fighting him for a while now, right? What exactly do these crystals do” 

“Um, a lot of stuff” he shrugged and wished Andy would take over again, the older man was just staring at Party with acid “it’s all psychological damage and even poisonous, I think it stops your heart or puts you through some kind of fear-induced brain aneurysm” 

Party nodded slowly but seemed to be regarding Patrick with new light now “do you care about Sandman?” 

“No” too fast of an answer, Patrick felt sick at how Party sighed. 

The Killjoy turned to Travie and gestured, Patrick felt his stomach roll as Travie sat up in his chair “Patrick do you care about Sandman” 

“I pity him” the words slipped out before Patrick could register them, Party’s face is full of disappointment “no one’s born evil like that, something happens to people” 

“He’s a villain no matter what, they don’t deserve pity” Ghoul snapped from where he stood, Party turned to say something but he came over and glared down at Patrick “you’re smarter than that, aren't you? Or do we give you too much credit, Sandman doesn't deserve pity, he deserves to be behind bars” 

  
“ _ Ghoul,  _ that’s enough” Party put his hand on the other man’s chest and gently pushed him back before looking at Patrick “alright, you pity him, but you go all out in your fights?”

“Of course I do, people could die if I don’t” Patrick glared at Ghoul and then at Party “I don’t need you two telling me how to hero” 

The air in the living room tensed and Party pressed his lips into a thin line, clearly displeased “just suggestions, Patrick. You haven’t been fighting Sandman as of late then, you getting injured was why you’ve been out?” 

“Yes, doctor’s orders” Patrick emphasized the last part

“Of course” again Party was regarding him with that strange look “so then, why did Andy call for you to come help Grace?” 

_ Don’t tense up, don’t tense up  _ “I have experience with these crystals, Andy figured I could help out somehow” 

Party started to raise his hand only for Travie to stop him “he’s telling the truth, not everything he’s saying is a lie” 

The red-haired Killjoy again glared at him and looked back at Patrick “well, I hear she’s up and alright now. That’s good to hear, it’d be a shame to lose a good ally. So where’s the crystal now?” 

“In Andy’s lab, you can’t touch it” 

Party tilted his head slowly, Patrick wished he hadn’t said anything at all now “oh? Andy can of course since I’m sure his healing powers won’t hurt him...but what about you? You’ve touched some before surely, aren’t you affected?”

“I’m….” 

He can see Andy looking at him disapprovingly, he can see Travie practically begging him to tell the truth, Joe’s probably looking at him too or still glaring at Ghoul; either way he can’t lie without them having Travie ask, or worse Travie lies and somehow he gets punished for it. Patrick recalls something then, a few things Sandman has said to him over the years that Patrick always chalked up to the man just being...well a villain, but now the young heor was starting to remember how he said the heroes weren’t so shiny after all, how black and white didn’t exist in the hero world, those hateful acidic words were starting to be clear as water. 

Patrick swallowed and looked Party right in the eyes, the Killjoy had a blank stone set face “I’m not affected by the crystals, no”

The smile that spreads across the hero’s lips is like the distress call from the Alien ship, Patrick can feel his spine and skin skittering with fear.

“Really, well isn’t that interesting”

*

“Who the fuck do they think they are, just barging in here interrogating us” Joe angrily took a bite of his sandwich “fuck them” 

“It’s because they’re ‘higher’ heroes dude, you know they think they can do whatever they want” Travie sighed and rubbed at his face “although if you want my opinion they’re not any better than villains” 

“Shut up both of you” Andy snapped from the stove, he spooned some more stir-fry onto a plate and set it in front of Patrick “eat up” 

Patrick and Andy had moved to the kitchen to make food, Travie had stuck around to explain the situation to Andy and Joe had stayed in the living room to angrily eat a sandwich he’d whipped up, leaving Patrick alone at Andy’s request. The young hero had been shaken up of course; Party had thanked them for their time although he hadn’t quite left right away, Ghoul had gone through one of Andy’s secret exits while Party much to Patrick’s discomfort and growing fear had pulled him aside down to the lower level to have a more private chat. It was basically the same questions only with a more acidic tone and cornering Patrick into a corner of the large room, he hadn’t lied about anything before and was still adamant about it only angering the Killjoy further. There'd been very few times in Patrick's life he’d seen Andy angry but he almost thought the man had snapped Party’s neck when he’d grabbed the hero and slammed into the opposing wall. 

After threatening to dislocate his bones Party finally left and Andy took Patrick upstairs for some lunch, leading to now where the young hero was munching thoughtfully on some noodles and staring out the kitchen window. 

“I have to go back to Pete, he’s wondering where I am I’m sure” Patrick mumbled, poking his fork a few times at the plate.

Andy frowned and looked into the living room, Travie and Joe were talking like nothing was going on and he sighed “alright just, have Travie drop you off please. I think...I don’t know but I think Party Poison is thinking of something” 

“What something” Patrick asked uneasily, Andy didn’t answer worrying him further. 

Joe gave him a tight hug and made him promise to text as soon as he got to Pete’s, Andy followed them to the car reminding Patrick of a dad and waved to him as he and Travie took off. 

“I’m sorry you got involved” Patrick mumbled leaning into the passenger door and stared out at the passing cars

“Hey it’s alright, I’m sorry that I had to do anything at all” Traive smiled at him reassuringly with a shrug “besides, if you want my opinion the Killjoys aren’t that great”

“Andy thinks so too” Patrick mumbled, then sat up a little “hey, you’ve been a hero longer than me right?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Well, I had this...kinda theory-” 

Travie made a noise that cut Patrick off “the Nyx thing right? Andy mentioned it to me. You want my opinion, I think you’re right” 

“You do?” Patrick stared at him with awe, finally someone who actually agreed! 

“It’s too coincidental, a few weeks after Nyx ‘died’ Sandman showed up. I know Joe doesn’t believe you and I’ll be honest I think Gabe and Grace know about your theory now too and they don’t believe either” Travie went too quiet then, Patrick frowned and looked at him 

“And Andy?” 

Travie pressed his mouth into a line and stared ahead, Patrick felt his stomach rolling and stared back out the window, did he want to know? 

“Andy knows who Sandman is, you know that right?” Travie asked carefully

Patrick nodded, anonymity was something Andy kept up 

Travie sighed as they turned a corner, they weren’t too far from Pete’s now “I don’t know who it is but...I think Andy might have known Nyx, they wouldn’t be too far apart in age” 

There was a cold feeling in his gut “so then the dead hero Nyx is my soulmate” 

Patrick screamed when Travie slammed on the breaks staring at him “Nyx is you  _ what?!”  _

The younger man’s face turned red and he opened his mouth to say something only to scream again as a car smashed right into their front from a side street. 

* * *

Pete’s skin was starting to feel like it wasn’t his and it was suffocating him; screaming at Andy hadn’t helped him and Patrick having to leave just made it worse, he had no idea how he was going to get Patrick out of town. So to blow off some steam he disappeared to his basement, breaking apart all kinds of things and shattering several mirrors, by the time he was done and panting like he’d run a marathon he just felt even more like his skin was wrapped around his bones suffocating him. It wasn’t something he liked to do but Pete had gone back upstairs and flopped on his bed in his room to put himself to sleep; it was something he preferred to not do due to the fact he couldn’t control his own dreams when he did, all he could do was sprinkle gold dust from his fingers and allow himself to sleep, sometimes Pete would sleep for days on end because of it and wake up feeling like shit. 

It wasn’t a nightmare that woke him up though, it was a sudden feeling as if his ribs were being crunched that woke him up gasping and clawing at his chest; what in the  _ fuck  _ was happening? Pete scrambled to sit up and grabbed at his throat to breathe, tears ran hot down his face as he tried to get his lungs to listen to him but the pain in his sternum and chest felt like hell. Stumbling out of the bed still clutching at his chest Pete used his shadows to turn the light on in his bathroom as he pulled his shirt up to see a stomach-churning bruise painted all along his right side, the pain making his vision swim as he gagged on nothing and fell to the ground. 

Fuck, fuck  _ fuck  _ what had just happened to his soulmate? Pete gasped at grabbed the edge of the sink with a shaking hand to pull himself up to sit back, hand barely brushing along his bruised skin almost making him scream; were they dying? Had they just been in a terrible accident? He groaned as he tried to stand and keep breathing, as sick as it probably was Pete was glad that Patrick wasn’t at his home after all. There was no way he was getting to the bed on his own, it hurt like hell as Pete disappeared into the shadows and reappeared on his back, gasping and digging his fingers into the bed. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there trying to control his breathing but slowly the pain ebbed away to numbness and he could finally breathe. Carefully Pete tugged his shirt up again, thanks to his healing factor the bruise was quickly disappearing leaving behind an ache, but what about his soulmate? 

Pete held his breath staring at the ceiling, was he about to go back to that cloud place? Fuck what if he couldn’t find his soulmate this time, what if they were dead? Seconds ticked by too long before Pete finally let himself breathe, nothing was happening, maybe they were okay after all? Or worse, their death had been fast- _ no,  _ he wasn’t going to think about things like that, he couldn’t afford to think about things like that. The numbness had settled allowing him to move a little more now, getting up Pete went to find his phone and call Patrick to see if he was alright; when it went straight to voice mail Pete couldn’t help but feel another cold ball rolling in his gut. 

He didn’t know why he did it but he just needed someone to talk to, before Andy could even say anything Pete choked out “something’s wrong and I don’t know what it is” 

“Whoa, whoa, hang on. You sound awful dude, what happened?” the other man’s concern almost hurt

  
“I was-I’ve been waiting for Patrick to come back and I took a nap but I woke up to this awful pain, something happened to my soulmate” Pete brushed his hand over his ribs again, no pain and from the looks of it the bruise was almost gone now “I think some of their ribs were broken, I-I don’t know why I called, I’m sorry” 

“Pete no, it’s fine” in the background Pete picked up someone talking “have you called Patrick?” 

“Yea, no answer” Pete swallowed dryly and tried to keep the panic from coming back “I’m being stupid I know but…” 

Andy said nothing as Pete trailed off, it had to be his paranoia but Pete couldn’t stop the feeling that the other man wasn’t telling him something or was hiding something. 

Finally Andy sighed “alright, alright, how about you come over? Get your mind off things”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea “alright, I’m, I’m gonna call again and leave a voice mail. Thanks, Andy”

“No problem, see you soon” 

Pete let out a shaky breath after they hung up, he was just being paranoid over Patrick for certain; as he was about to call Patrick he jumped at the ringing of an unknown number on his phone, who was that? 

“Ah-hello?” Pete asked as he answered 

“Hello is this Mr. Wentz?” a man asked, there was a lot of noise in the background that sounded vaguely familiar 

“This is, who’s speaking?” the oily ball was back 

“Well Mr. Wentz I’m calling from the Oakley hospital, you’re listed as an emergency contact for a Patrick Stump” 

Pete’s stomach dropped right to hell. 


End file.
